I Can't Stay Away
by BellaDeLuna11
Summary: A 17 year old girl finds herself at a new school, and slowly finds herself I love with a vampire and not just any vampire but Jasper Whitlock, part of the Cullen Coven is the odd man out since Alice Brandon chose to leave him. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I WISH
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Chapter 1

BEGINNING

"Mom where's my box, that has all my books". I called to my mom from my room on the second floor.

"Right here baby". My mom called to me from the den that she was unpacking.

Looking around my room I was so happy that we moved. Phoenix was great except for the heat. I did miss my friends, but I know it's pointless to try and be unhappy when I finally felt at home. The move to North Carolina wasn't as bad as it was to the move to Arizona. In the last four years my dad has managed to move us twenty times. I hated it and every time I moved I felt like the outsider the freak. Standing here in my room I finally felt at home my room was perfect it was big enough for me and I had my own bathroom which I loved.

As I walked out of my room I couldn't help but be happy.

Running down the stairs, I stumbled on the last step and smacked straight in to my dad which he caught me so I wouldn't hit the floor

"Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo" Ugh I hated when my dad treated me like a little girl.

I quickly straightened myself and walked the rest of the way to the den. Were my mom was working on unpacking and setting up. Walking in I was so surprised that she had the den almost completely done.

"Wow mom it looks great in here." Figures she would almost be done.

She gave me my favorite smile that went to her hazel eyes. Again I was happy that everyone said I looked more like my mom than my dad. She is so beautiful and it still makes no since why anyone would think of me as beautiful. I just couldn't believe it.

Although we both have black hair with a red undertone and the same hazel eyes,, which were really the only thing that I liked about myself. The fact that people think that I really look like her is crazy.

"So honey is your room unpacked." She asked me with her parent voice.

"Sort of." Which was true .

"What do you mean sort of." the way she looked didn't surprise me I hated unpacking I just thought it was pointless.

"I have two boxes left." My mom was looking at me like I had two heads.

"Mila baby what's the matter."

"What? Why would something be wrong mom." I was so confused as to why she would think something was wrong.

"Well you always fight me, when I tell you to unpack" She was right, I use to fight her on it every time saying "Were going to be leaving again soon anyways so what the point of unpacking".

"I like it here." There was no point to be difficult with her.

"Good I am glad now the box you are looking for is under the stairs."

"Thanks mom." she winks me.

I grab the small box of books from under the stairs and head to the kitchen for a glass of water only to find my dad under the sink "Dad what are you doing under the sink ?"

"What …… owchhh ……..dame it."

"David watch your mouth " my mom called from the den with a stern voice.

"SORRY" he had a grin on his face. He new he could get away with murder when it came to my mom but he still had to act like he was scared otherwise we both know what would happen.

"Sorry kiddo I was fixing a leak we had" uggghhh I hate when he calls me that. He will never listen

"Oh…uh….can I use the sink now" I wasn't sure I wanted to complete that sentence.

"Yea sure all fixed" he looked so happy, and for some reason I wasn't sure that I wanted to touch the sink the last time he attempted to fix anything it was the ice and water thing on the frig and when he showed us that he fixed it water and ice flew every were we dodge all the ice cubes but got soaked by the water good thing we were in phoenix in the middle of summer cause that cold water here would cause some problems.

"Honey I fixed it" I still had a feeling like the sink was still broken . "Uh…. its ok I am just goanna grab a coke."

"The sink works fine look let me show you" he looks at me for a second then turns on the sink, for a second I thought we were safe so I let out the breath I was silently holding and then all hell broke loose, water sprang from the faucet spraying every inch of the kitchen.

"DAD MAKE IT STOP!!!!!." I screamed at him as loud as I could. Of course dad being dad he laughed at me while holding a pot to try and redirect the flow of the water.

My mom walked in to the kitchen and seconds later she is rolling on the floor laughing at us. I was frantically trying to find something to stop the water but nothing work looking around my dad stopped holding his pan and joined my mom on the floor holding his sides "this is so not funny" I called to them. Now I was completely soaked from head to toe and was getting really pissed at my family for not helping me with the matter at hand. The door bell rang "What now." I looked at my parents and saw that they were not going to get up anytime soon. "I will get it." I say it with as much sarcasm I could muster

I needed to get out of there, walking to the door was rough because my pants clung to me. At this point I was beyond pissed. I opened the door and my mouth dropped open.

"Hi" the stranger says to me.

"H-hi" I managed to say back, I was completely lost in to his golden brown eyes, slowly looking him up and down I realized he was HUGE! With white skin like milk, and dark curly hair. He must have been 6'7 and all muscle. And he was hot.

"Honey who's at the door." Asked my mom who was coming up behind me.

"Ohhhh" she was speechless with her mouth open slightly.

"Umm," I had no clue who he was.

"Hi I'm Emmett," he seem so excited to be here it was odd, and the way he kept looking at me was a little unnerving.

"Hi Emmett my name is Lisa and this is my girl Amelia." I was baffled, he just had this goofy grin on his face it was slightly unsettling.

"Can I help you with anything ." He asked me more than my mother like an innuendo. I looked at my mom to see if she caught it. She didn't.

"Uhhh David !" my mom calls to my dad.

"Yes." He sounded like he was working in the kitchen

"Do you need help honey."

"No I'm good." He seemed out of breath.

Just then I heard a loud bang and the next thing I knew something was flying at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impacted………..Nothing. I opened my eyes and say Emmett with his hand in front of my face holding a piece of pipe.

My mother threw her arms around me, I was frozen by shock.

"Baby! Are you ok "My mom's voice was so panicked.

"W-what" was the only thing that I could say.

"Emmet caught it before It hit you" my eyes flashes to his and he looked even paler than I just saw him.

My dad came flying to us "I am so sorry the pipe burst" my dad would have blamed himself if I would have gotten hurt.

Looking down on the floor , there was water pooling at my feet from the kitchen.

"Yes" my mom and I say at once, Emmett just smiles wider.

"Cool I will be right back then " as he walks away I can't help but check him out. What? he is so fine.

"Honey what are you looking at." My mom apparently has been watching me.

"Nothing," I was trying fruitlessly not to blush but I new better my cheeks flamed

"Really ," she sounds happy that she caught me.

"Yes mom really," great all I need is for my mom to embarrass me.

"Come on lets go wait in the kitchen." I didn't want her anywhere near Emmett I would never live it down that she caught me.

"What did you not like what you see" Emmett asks from right behind me I just kept walking I could feel my face burning so I knew I couldn't turn around so I did the one thing I knew "Really wasn't much to look at" I said perfectly.

"Oh jasper is so going to love you" it was odd I didn't see his lips move I don't think I was suppose to hear him.

"Well you can look but don't touch." I could hear his amusement

"Not a problem." I shot back who the hell was this guy and where did he get off I really am starting to get really annoyed.

"So where's the problem" he asks.

"The kitchen" my mother answered him she startled me I totally forgot that she was standing there.

"Ok I will fix it in a jiffy" I almost laughed out loud .

"Who says Jiffy anymore". I said trying to hold in the giggles.

"Oh you watch little lady its making a comeback soon everyone will be saying it," my giggles turned in to full blown laughter.

"Whatever you say."

"I do thank you very much. " Again with that goofy grin.

"Right well… I have to go unpack". I turn and start to walk away.

"Love it is rude , you have a guest." She looked at me like I just slapped her.

"What! I didn't invite him he came here all by himself," I was completely blow away was my mom crazy I am still soaked and wet and she wants me to entertain him.

"Plus I am all wet I need to change."

"All wet Hmmm" He gave me this wicked grin and I could feel my cheeks color.

"Yes all wet from the kitchen , you know the one that you offered to fix in a jiffy". I stood my ground and held my head up high there is no way that he is even going to try and embarrass me.

"Yea he is going to have his hands full with this one….." I interrupt him.

"What did you just say?"

"mmmmm…." He just looked at me.

"You said he is going to have his hands full with this one" and earlier you said. "Oh jasper is so going to love you." I looked straight at him looking for anything. Some sort of a reaction. Instantly his face fell then went blank, my mom didn't even notice.

"It's an inside joke ….. sorry" he looked to my mom "well miss it's alright I am just going to work in the kitchen."

"Wow that's just creepy and weird I wonder what Edward and the family are going to say."I gasped so loud and our eyes lock

"NO freaking WAY". Emmett sounded really freaked out. HE DIDN'T EVEN OPEN HIS MOUTH !!!!! it was like I was reading his mind.

"What's the matter honey?" Still watching him I shake my head.

"No FREAKING WAY!!!!" his voice rang in my head again.

"OMG…… I HAVE TO GO". I ran as quick as I could out of the house I went straight to my recently bought car and got in. taking a deep breath I tried to calm down my nerves. I decide to go to the park down the street . When I got there I didn't know what to do, or even what to think. I just sat there for three hours staring out my window then my phone buzzed.

I already know who it was.

"Yes mom."

Instantly I froze I just had a gut feeling.

"Hello". Nothing no answer: Who the hell could be calling me.

Hello!!!! Nothing this is so stupid who does prank calling.

"Look who ever this is get a life". And I hung up the phone looking at the time I knew it was time for me to head home.

Turning on to my street I looked for a silver Jeep that I saw him get his tools from. Our street was empty except for a silver Volvo.

"There she is" I gasped and stomped on the breaks, it was so loud it was liked someone screamed it. I sat there looking around, nothing ....slowly I eased my way in to my parking spot. getting out of the car I knew I was being watched looking around again trying to find the person that was watching me I couldn't help but tremble everything was to quite . Walking towards my house I tried to calm my racing heart I knew if I went inside my mom would freak. "Slow deep breaths" I told myself. As soon as I put my key in to the door it flew open and I was in my mother's arms.

"Baby I was so worried…..you left so suddenly, I was scared."

"Sorry mom is the kitchen fixed." I wanted to see if he actually fixed it.

"Yes Emmett fixed it within five minutes."

"Well he did say in a jiffy" figures show off.

"Honey are you hungry? " She gave me one of my favorite smiles, just then my stomach growled we both laughed.

"Well I guess that answers my question," We headed for the kitchen and could smell dinner. Chicken and rice was my favorite she always made it best I couldn't help that my mouth watered.

Sitting down at the table with my dad waiting for my mom to come in I felt at home and that was saying something. The fact that we're are eating dinner together is a very rare occasion they were both never really home they always had corporate meeting and had to fly all over the world they would be gone for months at a time one of the only reasons I liked to move is I usually get one full week with my parents with no interruptions well it was the only reason why I liked the move except for here I felt like I was home, I felt happy and safe.

We laughed and talked about the incident earlier with the sink and demanded that my dad never attempt to fix it again or anything ever again for that matter.

We talked about what I would like to do my first week here and just told them I want to spend time with them and see what school was like since I start my first day tomorrow which is weird how starts there first day on a Friday. I really was so nervous it was the first day of the year and I was happy about that the first week you never really get homework so I could spend more time with my family. I miss them so much when they aren't around.

We finished up eating and went to watch some movies it was my pick first so I chose Romeo Must Die one of my favorite movies I love when she would fight with him when he would use her to get his punch across so he wouldn't hit a girl. I love everything about the movie. My dad didn't mind it had action in it so he was fine. Then my dad chose his move which was Die Hard, figures after that we watched the Notebook my mom's choice it was funny really that we each had are faves. Were stuck through what the others chose. I fell asleep in my mom's lap and around ten my dad carried me to bed. Normally I would throw a fit but I was just too tired to argue. I knew I should get my stuff ready for school but I couldn't get out of bed .

First day of school

Slowly opening my eyes I was so excited about today. I know it's only Friday but for the first time ever I wanted to go to school. Jumping out of bed and grabbing a sweater and jeans I ran to take a shower, letting the water wash all my nerves away, I shampooed my hair with my favorite lavender shampoo and conditioner. My mom always laughed at me. I had to have a certain brand of shampoo and my body wash was lavender scent to. Finally stepping out off the shower towel drying my hair and body I got dressed and threw my hair in a big bun at the top of my head and put bobby pins in my hair to stop the little hair from falling. I never really wore makeup but lately I have been I did my eye makeup light a with a neutral shimmer and I used a darker brown at the edge to define my eyes the always made the greener adding mascara and eyeliner and a touch of bronzer I was ready. It only took twenty minutes to get ready. I still had half an hour I would spend it eating breakfast with my parents. Grabbing my cell backpack and I-pod I headed down stairs

"Good morning honey oh I love that sweater on you" I was wearing a formfitting purple sweater that my mom bought for me last Christmas with my favorite pair of comfy dark washed jeans.

"Good morning mom" I gave her a kiss on the cheek today's is going to be perfect I have my family maybe we can go see a movie that would be nice we haven't done anything like that in a while I will ask dad when he comes down. Where is he?

"Mom where's dad?" My mom looked down like she was avoiding me ……….. Shit he's gone……..

"Well he had to go out of town for a bit" why, why can't I just spend time with my family.

"Mom they always give him a week when we move its only been one day we are not even settled." I was pissed and going to start crying soon I could feel my eyes stinging a little.

"Oh baby don't be upset he will be back soon," shit what is she trying to hide.

"When" I spoke just above a whisper, she wouldn't look up at me this made me panic.

"WHEN" I said it much louder than I should I was hurt. Dame it there goes my day.

"Three months" she couldn't even look at me. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me we were supposed to be a family.

"WHAT……. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WE WERE SUPPOSE TO STICK TOGETHERE FOR ONE WEEK ……ONE WEEK!!!!!.......one week" I couldn't help but cry I want to spend time with them but it never mattered I am always alone and they don't even care. All they care about is them self's and there careers why did they even bother to have me. What was the point.

"Baby everything is fine, we can do something just the two of us" I didn't care anymore I was crushed I have been a straight A student with the perfect GPA I never had parties at my house when they were away, what more do they want.

"Whatever" with that I just walked out the door and drove to school. My morning had went from perfect to fucked in three point one seconds and nobody gave a dame. I sat in my car for a moment. See I was a great actor all I had to do was putt on a smile and do the biggest show of the day and pretend I was happy when thirty minutes ago I was. Grabbing my things I got out of my car and notice I had just parked right next to a silver jeep. Great just fucking great.

I kept my head up high and walked straight towards the school.

"She's beautiful" I stopped and looked around and noticed that there were five people in the jeep. I didn't stop long enough to get a good look I just ran as fast as I could towards the front office what is wrong with me why can I hear voices in my head is something wrong with me. I noticed a door that said front office so I walked in the building itself was really old and red bricked I loved they way I felt when I walked in I was instantly reminded of the time we spent Christmas with Nana when I was six it was my favorite one and for once I didn't have to fake a smile I walking up to the front desk there was a pleasant lady about her twenty's and she had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes she was really pretty I like her.

"Hi my name is Amelia Marie Astor and today's is my first day." I smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you Amelia just take a seat" she started typing in stuff on her computer so I sat down

"Here you go honey here is you schedule and please have you teachers sign it and bring it back to me at the end of the day and here is you packet it has everything you need to get around" that was quick sweet I can be on time to class.

"Thank you" I took everything from her and went out the door and looked at everything that she gave me. I took the school map out along with my schedule trying to figure out where I was heading for my first class, luckily I didn't have to go far my first class was in the building six which was the next building over. The school reminded me of when we moved to main I liked it there but hated the kids. Walking down the hall I found my class easy. And I was thankful.

Walking to class was weird I had everybody looking at me and that was odd. I felt a little out of place. Walking in to class I handed my slip to the teacher and he told me to take a seat next to the window. I took my seat and notice that the walls were covered with English papers. The had so many different topics and I notice that six were from Emmett well I think they are from him how many Emmett's are there in this town, which shocked me, he had a perfect grade for all of them. Wow I would not have thought he was that smart I mean he was a smart ass but clearly I was wrong. Hmmmm.

I didn't notice that the class had filed looking around at everyone I was shocked all the boys were looking at me and all the girls were looking at a boy with weird reddish hair and golden eyes he was beautiful but not my type. I looked at the front of the class and could see that my teacher Mrs. Smith was getting ready to start class my mind started to drift off to my family and how I wished for once we could be normal. For once I can come home and have them both there.

"Class I want you to pick a book from are reading log and write a two page essay why you chose it." She was passing everyone a reading log once I got mine I started to look throw them and was surprised she really had good choices I think I will have tons of fun with this one I chose the Da Vinci Code. It was one of my favorites I really loved the history they put in there . I looked up and found myself staring in to golden eyes that were like liquid fire wow I love that color I wonder if I could get contacts, touching my eyes never mind I will just stick with mine . I smiled at him but not a big one I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. He seemed so bored and I really couldn't blame him. He smiled a little bit broader.

Class we are going to the library so you can check out your books." Cool I could just grab another book since I already have it. Hum… a thriller would be good vampires or one on witches or some demons something that I could tell my mom about so she will want me to sleep with her yea that sounds good. I smile to myself just another way to spend time with my mom.

I look up again and he is staring at me again….. what does he want.

"Yes " I ask him he just looks at me then turns away. Really this guy is off, I hope he doesn't try and ask me out I will just tell him no sorry your not my type. Your cute but just not what I want. Yea that is simple enough he would get my I hope so.

"Alright make sure you have all your belongings we are not coming back so don't forget anything." I grab my bag and get up I start walking towards the door.

"I wonder why Edward is looking at her when he is dating Bella." God here we go I haven't been here longer than a period and I have gossipers great. Ughh people are so stupid. Like I would care, if _Edward Cullen _was looking at me. All these small town people are the same.

Walking to the library was quick and everyone gathered around Mrs. Smith.

"Everyone check out the book that you want you may leave the library when the bell rings." cool a free period now where are the scary books at. I walk straight to the fiction section.

"She wasn't kidding" I stop dead and looked around there was no one near me.

"Shit Bella she can He me" what the hell is going on Bella is that Edwards girl. Does she have this class.

"Sorry I lost it hold on" her voice was beautiful. I took off running to the next row nothing. I check three rows of books and nobody was even there what the hell is going on. God I am so losing my mind. Whatever, I need a book I start back to the fiction section one of the first books I picked up was **Watchers in the Night **I read the back of the book and I really liked it so far. Its about vampires, vampires were just hot and I loved to read about them. I picked it off the shelf and headed to the front I checked it out. I sat in one of the lounge chairs with my new book I was a little happy when the bell rang I was starting to get jumpy I could feel someone watching me; but just couldn't figure out who.

"You're the new girl Amelia right" I was shocked for a few seconds I was looking at a boy with short blond hair and weird colored eyes they were both blue and green.

"Yes" I was short. I didn't want to give him any ideas that I was interested yea he was sort of cute but he was weird I just had a funny feeling about him.

"Hi I am Kristopher"

"Hello " I didn't want to be rude, But at the same time I didn't want to give him any ideas

"umm I am sorry but I still have to find my class excuse me" I put my new book in my bag and pulled out my map and schedule.

"oh sorry let me help what do you have next." He sounded interested and polite but not what I had in mind.

"Gym with Mrs. Boss."

"Cool I have her to I can walk you there" ok great now I have a lapdog not good.

"Sure thank you" walking out of the library was like I was walking in to an odd world every guy I passed was watching me and it was making me nervous.

"Hey Kris" A cute little red head walked up to Kris and gave him a quick hug he smiled warmly at her, this is good he has a girl.

"He Jessica this Amelia she just started today."

"HI" I waved at her but she just pulled me in for a hug, to say I was shock would have been an understatement it wasn't a lose hug ether it was one that you gave your best friend after you haven't seen them in a while hug.

"Jessie I think you just freaked her out" just then I say a flash of pink and I was in another tight hug this time she was really short with long black curly hair with green eyes.

"Hi I am Karen."

"Amelia." Was the only thing I could say. I wasn't sure if this is how everyone acted here and if so this was no good.

"Come on Amelia we are going to be late for class." Kris was looking at the two girls like he was afraid there would attack me a again. Which I was pretty sure they would.

"It was nice to meet you both I waved to them" I was surprised that they didn't jump me again. The walk to the gym wasn't bad we were there in one minute. It was a building over from the library. I thanked Kris for walking me to my class. I head in to the gym were there were big red lockers lined up. To my right was a office. Walking toward the office I knew this was either going to be easy or hard I was hoping for easy. I knocked on the door and a short woman with long blond hair that was pulled in to a ponytail answered. She was my couch. She was really nice I handed her my paper and she asked my size . I told her and the only thing that she had was a one size two small gym outfit…… perfect.

She handed me a lock for my locker and told me to pick an empty one. I knew that I was going to get looked at wrong but I really didn't care, nobody knew anything about me so they can bit it .,… I picked out my locker and undressed yea this was going to be great my shirt was snug and the pants clung to me like a second skin I was surprised I that I actually like what I saw. I was curvy but I looked good I felt confident when I left the locker rooms and headed for the field. I hope we are going to be running. When I got to the field I noticed that my teacher was waiting for everyone, in front of the bleachers. Walking closer I saw two of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love Hollywood so that saying something. I walked up to my teacher.

"See I knew they would fit I told you they weren't to small" I just looked at her smug smile for once I didn't have a smart remark.

"Yea I guess you are right what are we going to be doing today." Again I was hoping we would go for a run.

"Well we are going to run two miles then we are going to pick teams for baseball" I was really happy about that I loved to run and I loved baseball. This was perfect I just hope I don't trip myself.

"cool" she just smiled at me.

"Go and take a seat" I turned and walked to the bleachers and went all the way to the top and sat down.

"She is beautiful, maybe they will be good for each other" it was the same voice in the library.

I gasped again I looked around trying to figure out where it came from when I looked around I notice that the girls that were Greek gods were looking at me. I smiled at them hoping I wouldn't offend them. But at the same time I wanted to know what was going on.

"Ok class we are going to be running two miles then we are going to pick teams for baseball. So come on ladies lets get warmed up." We warmed up for five minuets then we started to run, running was always something that helped me think. I didn't even pay attention to were I was going, I was so caught up in what I was thinking that I ran straight in to something solid. Before I fell back I felt strong arms wrap around me I was completely caught off guard. I jumped back and looked up to find that I ran head on in to Emmett. It figures

Oh!!!! I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention did I hurt you I am so so sorry" I had my hands up trying to convey that I really didn't mean to. I was shocked at what happened next.

"Well it is kind of hard not to notice Emmett what were you thinking about" I was stunned one of the gods was talking to _me_ she was gorges she had long blond hair with a Sweet body I was envious of her long legs. Her voice was like bells she was just amazing. I could tell by the looks other girls were giving her that I wasn't the only one that envied her.

"Ummm well I think I am going crazy I keep hearing voice s in my head its freaking me out." I slapped my hand over my mouth OMG I did not just spill that to these people. I'm hoping that the ground will open up and swallow me whole.

"Well that's really weird you are going crazy." Just when I thought he was a nice guy for saving my butt from meeting the ground he says something like that.

"Would you stop bitting that lip its distracting." I looked up at him and saw the blond smack him in the head.

"You know what Emmett I really don't care what you think of me you can call me crazy you can call whatever you want I really can't care any less." And with that I turn and runaway I was pissed I can't believe I actually thought he was nice.

"Hey hold up" the blond one was running towards me.

"Wow you are really brave nobody has ever said anything like that to Emmett especially with me around." Why would she say that. Was she his body guard.

"And why is that," I kindly asked her. I didn't want to upset her.

"Cause I am his girlfriend" bend me over and call me Suzy.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to insult you I am just having a hard time" I was really not surprised they were so beautiful.

"Its ok I am glad you won't take any of his crap." She smiled at me and it felt like I would never smile again. She was just to stunning.

"Rosalie" the other Greek god was calling to the blond she had long auburn hair she was petit everything about her was dazzling.

"Bella this is……." She was looking at me waiting for something then it hit me.

"Amelia my name is Amelia" I told them both. I felt like really odd standing here with these Greek gods.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Rosalie and this Is Bella" Bella smiled at me, I smiled back, she seemed special in some way. I notice that they all had golden eyes.

"One more lap ladies" Mrs. Boss called to the class.

We all looked at each other and grinned

"Race you" Bella called to us. Rosalie and I looked at each other and bolted. I took off running I so wanted to show them that I can fit in with them just when I past rose, she started laughing. Bella was just up ahead and we were almost done with the lap I pushed myself more than I have in so long and when the lap was done me and Bella were tied. Mrs. Boss was laughing at us, and apparently we attracted a crowd I looked around and found that the guys had gathered around the field watching us. Emmett and Edward were just smiling and me and Bella.

"Alright ladies it looks like were are competitive which Is good Bella and Amelia will be Team Leaders" I was shocked I could not even believe this was happing I just got here and already I am doing something. I knew I liked this place for a reason.

"Alright Bella you go first" I was sure that she was going to pick Rosalie first so I wasn't to hopeful.

"I want Jean." I was taken aback I just looked at her and she shrugged and gave me a wink.

"Amelia you next" I didn't know what to do.

I looked at Bella " Rosalie " Rosalie was smiling really big I was glad she wasn't upset. After we picked are teams we head in to change I dressed and headed out of the lockers I was surprised by all the cat calls I was getting leaving the gym. My history class was in the next building so I was happy. Walking to my next class I was nervous, I couldn't stop shaking . I walked right in to class and handed my slip to Ms. Evans.

"Yes Amelia you will be sitting there" she pointed to a seat in the very back of the class, and handed me some papers. I went and sat in my seat looking through the pages that were in front of me. When I heard a gasp I looked up and saw one of the most gorgeous people in the world he took my breath away he was striking with golden eyes like Emmett and Edward, He had long blond hair that went just past his eyes with a sexy body he was lean but had tons of muscles, I couldn't help but look at him he was just……

I heard him chuckle. I looked up to his face and found him checking me out. I smiled to myself I couldn't believe that he was looking at me like I was something to look at. He slowly started to walk towards me, I thought he was coming towards me. I held my breath. I was sadly mistaken he sat right next to me. To my right.


	2. Chapter 2 What am I Feeling

Disclaimer; Twilight is sadly not mine. No matter how much I wish it was. Take it easy on me this chapter took a lot of work for me and I still feel like in needs a ton more but if you would like for me to clear things up let me know.

Song you might like

Wolfmother~ Woman

Chapter 2

What am I felling?

Jaspers POV

Walking out of trig I want nothing more than to go home. All day I kept thinking about _her_ and what my family was feeling. Emmett seemed worried and happy. All-day I wanted to understand why my family has taken to her. When I first saw her in the parking lot I couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Then all I felt was her fear. It was odd it was like my family was trying to keep something from me. Yesterday Emmett leaves then when he comes back he's nervous and head straight to Edward and Bella. I wasn't sure what was going on but I was starting to get annoyed. I wanted to know why my family seemed to be ignoring me. Then they left without a single word. I wanted to follow them but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what they were up to. Then I get to school and all I could feel is anticipation and It was building then when _she_ showed up. Fear and happiness was over powering it was like a roller coaster that seemed to never end. It was getting confusing. As soon as I walked in to class I felt this pull and it was like even if I wanted to I couldn't leave the room. Then there she was but she was even more beautiful than I remember. I gasped. When my eyes traveled up her gorges body to her eyes I could tell by her eyes and by what she was feeling that she wanted me. Walking to my usual seat I can smell something that was so mouth watering I could feel the venom building up in the back of my throat, not good. Taking one last breath, I am hit in face with a wall. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. I growled. Looking at her all I could think about was the way her blood would taste like. Then I realized Edward would hear my thoughts and if he felt It would be to much of a threat he would stop me but then would I let him. Looking at her eyes I was caught like a fly to a flame. We sat there not really paying attention to anyone. We stared each other down and when I thought I could handle it, I took another breath…….. god she would taste amazing. Nothing could break my gaze from hers. She was simply to beautiful. Her eyes were calling to me. Looking in to their depths I was lost. Time seemed to not exist. I wasn't sure of what I was feeling but I was defiantly shock by this beautiful angel. Her entire being was calling to me and the pull in my chest seemed to side with her. I wasn't sure what was more puzzling her breaths were a little labored and her feeling were to confusing to understand. Her skin was olive, but she had this natural glow to her skin like she was sun kissed. Her eyes color I could get enough of. It kept changing. From brown with flicks of green to green with honey. To say that she was pretty would be a crime. But her sent. God her sent I wanted so badly to taste her. Would she be sweet. Like sweet tea from Texas. I could only envision what she would taste like. but I knew it would be good. My mouth was full of venom. But I still couldn't look away. I know I should leave……

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Her voice was beautiful, sounds like wind chimes in the brezz.

"What" I didn't know what to say. I was shocked that she seem so forward with me. Most of the time people are intimidated by me. But not her. I just couldn't look away.

"Stop looking at me like that" her voice was strong and her eyes were piercing. Then the teacher had to interrupt me before I could answer. Then Edward pops up I wasn't sure what to do I knew that I want him to watch my back but I didn't want to leave her. Then it hit me harder than any feeling. She didn't want me to leave. "Please don't leave me……why don't you like me…… Why do I want to be next to you."Her words and her emotions were startling. Her voice was so low human ears would not have been able to hear. I felt crushed that she wanted me to stay and that she thought I didn't want to be with her. She was beautiful and at the moment the thirst moved to the back of my mind and in that stupid moment I want her to smile. Then Edward wanted me to go with him. "Jasper you are barley in control we must go." "_No brother I am fine I can handle the thirst I will be fine_." I wanted him to see that I was in control. He nodded to me."I will be listening, let me know if you need me I will stop you." I heard him easly but no one else did. I nodded I knew he would be listening. I just kept watching her. And when the teacher ended her speech about the school year I could feel her confusion. I could tell she was about to ask when I told her it was in her syllabus. When the bell rang I was a little ticked that the teacher called her and I to the front. When she asked me if I had a problem with me working with her I should have said yes but could not. Then when she asked her if it would be a problem with her I seek out her emotions I wanted to know what she thought about it. I felt fear. But when she answered no. I was over joyed that her fear of me didn't scare he to badly which I started planning on changing. Getting the information for the project was boring but all I could do was stare at her. When she left the class room I wanted to know what she really thought about working with me. When I aprroched her she screamed and me being a vampire I never be more scared then I was at that moment. I hated that I scared her and silently hoped it wasn't from me but I knew better. Then when she tells me that she will give me a copy of what we are doing. I was a little ticked she was not going to do all the work not over my dead body. And I told her so. Well sort of then I did the one thing that I was against. I gave Edward hell for doing it himself I asked her to sit with me. We talked about my family and we did our work in no time. She is so very smart she know almost as much as I do about the civil war, well she knows more than any human her age about the war. Then she shocked me more than anything when she admitted to meeting my family. Then when she sadi she liked Rosalie I almost laughed. Which ticked Rosalie off just a tad bit. "I trust her brother." I thought I would never hear those words come from her passed way to quickly too quickly for my taste. I didn't want to leave her. And of course Emmett being Emmett he teased her. I watched her leave and the pull in my chest was like telling me to run to her.

Amelia's POV

I was trying really hard not to look at him, but it was extremely hard not to. It was like the air around us was heated I am starting to get really, really nervous when I thought I was going to lose my mind I heard a strange noise. I looked to my left and what I saw scared the hell out of me. The man of my dreams was looking at me like he wanted to kill me. His eyes that were golden brown seconds ago are now pitch black he looked _evil_. We just sat and stared at each other we didn't even notice that the class had started without us we just kept staring at each other. I was starting to gather my thoughts, who the hell did he think he is he doesn't even know me.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that"? he shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

"What" his voice was music to my ears. Even when he looked like he wanted to hurt me.

"Stop looking at me like that". I kept my voice demanding so he would get the point I was not afraid of him.

"Jasper is there a problem" Ms. Evans asked him, again he didn't even look at her he kept his black eyes at me…….

"Jasper we have to go…..NOW….." Edward just ran in to the room Jasper snapped he head at Edward.

"Please don't leave me" I whispered to him I didn't think that he heard me until he looked at me, His eyes were golden brown again. "why don't you like me" again he should not have been able to hear me, his face just dropped he seemed like he was fighting something. "Why do I want to be next to you" I didn't know what came over me but I didn't want him to leave I thought I would lose my mind if he did.

"Why" I blushed I couldn't believe he heard me.

"Edward is there a problem" Ms. Evans seemed confused. Jasper and Edward looked at each other like they were having a conversation with each other without words.

"No. No problems" and with that Edward left the class room.

"Ok class now you know what we are going to be doing for the year ". I was really worried I had no idea what she was talking about I was so not paying attention. I just looked at the teacher trying to figure out what she was saying. I was about to ask her about it when jasper turned towards me, I felt my face drop I was so nervous that he was going to be rude and spiteful I was about to jump out of my seat and run for the door. Suddenly I was calmed it confused me one minute I am freaking out the next I am fine. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I turned towards him and he had one of the most sexy smiles I have ever seen plastered on his face.

"It's in your syllabus if you are worried ". I couldn't even find the words to say thank you, which he chuckled at that.

That seemed to snap me out of my stupor. "What's so funny" I narrowed my eyes at him trying to convey that I was not afraid of him.

"Nothing I was just wondering why…… you seem to be upset with me."

"Well I don't know maybe because you looked at me like you wanted to kill me………or the fact that we just had a stare down for the last hour." He looked sad like he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

"Class I want your project in. in three weeks. I snapped my head at the teacher just when the bell rang.

"Jasper and Amelia please come and see me.". I grabbed my bag and papers, Jasper waited for me to pass him, that's sweet as I passed him I started to feel loopy again it felt like everything around me was spinning what is wrong with me why is it that when he is around I can't seem to focus straight.

"I know that you guys are having a hard time but I think that you two should work together. I want a full presentation about the civil war .Jasper seemed to think that was funny I just could help but fell relived the civil war has always had an interest to me especially lately.

"If you feel this is going to be a problem then let me know". I looked at him, I knew I could work with him fine but I am not sure that he would want to work with me.

"That won't be a problem ". He looked right at me when he said that and he didn't seem angry so I was hopeful that he was telling the truth.

"Amelia" her voice was unsure and he was looking at me with such intensity.

"It will be fine I have no issues" I looked him dead in the eye to let him know I was telling the truth.

"Great I want an outline by Monday on what you are going to be doing……. Now go get lunch."

I was blown away she wanted an outline by Monday and I wasn't sure if we could do that I mean I can do it. I just turned and walked out of the class room I wasn't sure if he really wanted to work with me.

"We can work on it at lunch if you want" I was completely caught off guard I screamed.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you". He had an evil smile on his lips. Ughhh his lips I wonder how they would taste……..he was still looking at me shit.

"No its fine I was just thinking, its fine I will have a copy of the outline for you Monday." He hissed I looked at him and he looked pissed.

"That way you don't have to work with me." He looked even more pissed at me I didn't know what to do then his face calmed.

"Look no offense but this is my project to, I would like to do some of the work ". His voice was soft like he didn't want to scare me.

"Yea that's fine I don't mind I just didn't want you to be upset about working with me so I figured I could just do it I love the civil war so it will be easy." Which was true I really loved history. It was so intriguing.

"You like the Civil War wow….. Well let's get some food them we can get started." We walked out of the building to the far side of the school . we were quit for the walk there I wasn't sure what to say. He went in line and started to grab a ton of food wow this guy can eat he turned and looked at me "its for you too," he just gave me that sexy smile again breath just breath don't forget to breath god all I need to do is faint. He led me to a table in the back of the cafeteria. I sat down and noticed everyone was staring at us. Even the Greek gods Emmet, Rosalie, Bella And Edward were all staring at us they all had smiles on their faces. While everyone else looked at me like I had three heads. They were probly wondering what he was doing with me.

"I see you found my family." He saw me looking at them shoot. What should I say?

"Yes I have met them already." He looked really shocked for some reason. He looked at the table at the back which held his family.

"You've met my family." He sounded flabbergasted.

"Yea" my tone was weak. I was hurt but I didn't want to upset him. He seemed like it was a bad thing.

"All of them" he sounded like he wasn't sure of something. He kept looking at me then at his family.

"Yes all of them I really like Rosalie and Bella" Now he looked at me like I had three heads. It was freaking me out.

"What" I couldn't help but sound hurt.

"Rosalie doesn't like anybody." The way he looked at me was confusing. All I could think about was how gorges he looked. His eyes were so beautiful.

"Well she was nice to me is that a good thing or should I be worried" I tease him I am not sure but I think if I kept my mood light he will be fine.

"No it's a good thing its just really… _rare_". He seemed like he was trying to figure something out we talked about the project and finished the outline in ten minutes he was really good at history the way he acted it was like he was there it was really weird but in away so sexy we both had something in common.

"Why does she seem to have such a hold on me" I was looking right at him he wasn't even moving his lips yet it was loud and clear and I wheeze in a breath that was caught in my throat I wasn't sure.

"What" I asked him.

"Bella please tell me you have……." It just went away the voice Edwards voice I was hearing went away I looked straight at Bella but she was busy looking at Edward. So I just turn and look at jasper our eyes locked and I couldn't help but think about his lips and how they would taste. Just then the bell rang. Startled I jumped up and told him to call me this weekend so we can work on our project I gave him my number he seemed like he was trying really hard not to look at me. The whole time I couldn't stop blushing. I was struck with the sudden urge to throw my arms around him, silently battling with myself I walked away I didn't want to startle him.

Walking out of the cafeteria I could hear Emmett "Go Amelia" I blushed deep red and right when I looked up I locked eyes with jasper again for just a brief second before I put my head down in which caused Emmett to laugh. The rest of the day was good I managed to have the hole Cullen bunch in every class it was so odd. But I was happy they were all so kind. They kept me from tripping, and landing on my face so many times it was funny.

Walking to my car I was stopped by Karen. "Hey I was hoping you would come to my house tonight. I am having a party and my family is out of town so it will be tons of fun." I was shocked but happy I had a reason to avoid my mom.

"Yea that will be great" we exchanged numbers and I was on my way home. I was almost home when I got a flat tire. I got out of the car and went to work on fixing it. My dad taught me how to fix a flat just in case so I knew what I was doing. I was just about done jacking up the car and when I turned to get the spare I smacked in to something. It shocked the hell out of me.

" Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just wondering if you needed help" I looked up and found myself taken aback. I was nervous I didn't know him. And wasn't sure what he wanted. Then duh the flat.

"No its ok I got it thank you though." He was young with blond hair and black eyes he looked really scary. I couldn't look him in the eyes it was weird.

"No really let me help you I don't want your hands to get dirty my name Spencer by the way." He stuck his hand out and I shook it. His skin was soft and clammy. Yet firm. I was getting annoyed with the fact that he was treating me like I was a pretty girl and what kind of name is that anyway. I knew I didn't want to be around him much longer. But had a feeling he wasn't going to give up.

"Fine " I just gave in. I just wanted him to leave. He had it fixed in no time and I thanked him I was about to get in my car when he grabbed my arm. I tried to pull it back, but he wouldn't let me go he just grasped my arm harder

"You are just going leave?" I was shocked that he just grabbed me I didn't know what to say. All I knew was I didn't like to be touched. And he was in my bubble space.

"ummmm…… I have to get home and do my home work" my voice sounded weak, I was slightly afraid. I didn't know anything about this guy he could be a serial killer for all I know.

"Ohh I am sorry to have kept you would like to maybe grab a bite to eat with me later." He seemed really nice it looked like he was just nervous and……. he was cute he kind of reminded me of jasper. Who am I kidding he was no jasper. Except the eyes I should at least give him a chance he could be a nice guy. Hell he could be a great guy. Most likely I am just being lame.

"Sure umm I am going to this party tonight if you want to come." I was still a little unsure but I hoped I sounded sure. He appeared really creepy at first but know he looked happy and friendly. Still his eyes held something unknown. It was odd that I couldn't tell what to think about this guy my thoughts seemed to be jumbled. Usually I could read people but him…….nothing.

"Yea I would love too" he really looked excited. He gave his number and he left. I got home and told my mom that I wouldn't be home tonight, that I was going to a party. She wasn't happy but I told her that I needed to make friends and that it was a good thing that I was making them quickly. She was nervous about letting me go. She didn't know any of the kids from school so she was apprehensive about letting me. I called Karen and told her about Spencer she was happy that I met someone and gave me the directions to her house which were just three blocks down from me."

Getting ready was fun for once I was excited that Spencer was going to be there I still couldn't help that he reminded me of jasper, Ughhh he was so hot. I went through my last box that had all my good clothes. I pulled out my black shirt that went off the shoulders. I loved that shirt it fit snug on me the I went for my black low rise boot cut jeans and my red vest that went around my neck and my leather jacket that was at the bottom of the box I knew the perfect boots to go with them. I went to my closet to look for my thigh high black leather boots I loved them because of the buckles, they had black rhinestone in the shape of skulls I always felt bad ass when I wore them. I jumped in to the shower washed up and got out I blow dried and curled my hair and added some hair spray and messed my hair to make it look messy. I really like when my hair looked messy it was a totally different me and I loved it. Today for school I did my makeup light but tonight I did it dark. I had red eye shadow in the front and black in the back to define my eyes. I prized the fact that I could pull off the smoky eyes, I added eyeliner and mascara. I found my skull stud earrings and my black cross choker. I was ready and still had twenty minutes so I decided to call Spencer.

I told him the directions and asked if he was going to need help getting there which he said he would be fine. I know that I wanted to spend time with my family but I was really happy for going out. I wanted to make a life for me here even if I knew it wasn't a good thing. Every time I make friends, it kills me when I have to leave but my eighteenth birthday was this year. And if I really liked it here then I would stay. It would hurt my family but I hated to move all the time and this time it's different. I feel safe and happy here. "is it because a certain somebody" ok I am so talking to myself. Sighing I looked at the clock. Yes I could leave. I grabbed my purse and my car keys and of course my iPod and head towards the party. I wasn't nervous per say but still my nerves were a little wired.

Once I got there I was really excited everything looked great there were lanterns along the drive way. I parked and went to the front of the house.

"Amelia! You made it." Karen looked really happy to see me she had on a huge goofy grin. She really was pretty she had on a black cocktail dress and heels with her hair curled. It looked nice down. It framed her face well.

"Yea I made it I told you I would" she was just staring at me I wasn't sure why but I was starting to get shy and the hairs in the back of my neck were standing up. I shivered. I wasn't sure if it was from her or the cold…. Neither.

"Are you cold come on let's get you inside" she took hold of my hand and pulled me to the house. If I thought outside looked good inside was better.

"Wow" I was awe struck. Everything in here was perfect. With the lighting and the music.

"You Like it huh". I didn't even think I said that out loud.

"Its lovely." I didn't know what would be better to say.

"Good I'm glad you liked it." I was surprised at how well she did. Looking around I noticed I wasn't the only one here some people were showing up.

"I am going to be by the door so if you want go mingle." It was really funny but I felt like I was being pushed to do speed dating. I silently laughed at myself. I knew it was silly of me to think it but I wanted jasper to be here. I hoped he would show up and I wasn't sure why. I mean I did but …. Grrr you are so lame. I had so many questions for him. I wasn't sure why I felt the way I did when Edward almost took him from me. Wait what, took him from me. He is not mine I need to really stop think about this and have fun. That's why I am here to have fun. Times seemed to pass by quickly I was standing in the same place for two hours, just watching everyone. I was starting to wonder were Spencer was and when he would show up Once in a while a few people would stop and say high. Which was nice but it felt like I was suppose to stand there. I kept my eyes on the door hoping I would see either Jasper or Spencer.

~*~

? POV

Watching her was easy she didn't move from the same spot. I could watch her without worrying about being caught she really was beautiful but you can tell she had a fire in her that I want to extinguish. You could see it in the way she stands there, the way her eyes light every now and then. I loved my girls polite. And to follow orders but you can tell by the way she is dressed that she would be a tough one to teach. Oh well I didn't have to work so I could teacher her my ways. No matter how long it took to break her, I would. Her eyes held to much sprit. I think she might actually try and fight but of course she would be no match to me. It would just excite me more. Watching the way her lips formed a smile as a friend would pass her or when she thought nobody was looking she would silently shake her head as though trying to clear her thoughts. It was odd every moment that she made I couldn't help but watch her. I wanted to know how her skin felt. I wanted to know what her lips tasted like. I wanted to feel her struggle beneath me. Hell I would do anything just to hear her beg. Soon she will be mine. Soon I will have my claim on her. Soon no one will touch her.

I knew from the moment I saw her on the side of the road that she would be mine and nothing is going to stop me from what I want. I was a little pissed that she seem to push me away but I know what I have to do to charm her. To make her trust me all I need is just enough trust to get her alone then my fun begins I know that in the end I would have to switch towns but it will be worth it. She is going to be a feisty one and I wouldn't mind if she fought back it would only mean I would break in to her hard. She is just like that one in California, it ok because I taught her a lesson on biting. I think that I will do things differently with this one. Her body is too beautiful for it to be concealed with clothes. That will be the first thing that has to go. Ummmm……. What next for my prey…………

Amelia's POV

"You look stunning tonight." I looked up in too deep black eyes. I was shocked that he was so close to me I could feel his breath on me. He smelled weird. It made my head spin.

"Thank you." Was all that I could say I was nervous at his closeness I wasn't sure if I was ready for him to kiss me I didn't know him after all. I couldn't help but blush at him I was nervous and the way he kept looking at me with such hunger was startling. Is this how all older guys acted.

"Are you having fun?" I nodded not sure what to say, or how to speak. Like I couldn't find my voice.

"Would you like a drink." Again I nodded taking my hand he pulled me to the refreshment table. I was shock at the feel of his hands they were so smooth and soft not clammy like earlier, but slightly cold.

"Here you go is a beer ok." I usually don't drink but then again I had a hot guy in front of me.

"Yes I would thank you." I know I sounded lame but I couldn't help but be proper I always did when I was nervous. Taking my beer I tried to open it, and failed.

"Here let me get that for you." I handed him my beer just as Karen came up to me.

"Hey are you having fun……..Oh is that the guy you asked about coming he's good looking." The last part she whispered in my ear. Again for the third time so far I nodded my head and she just beamed at me.

"Here you go its open for you." I took my beer and took a small sip. It wasn't that bad.

"Thank you, by the way this is Karen a friend from school, and this is her party" Karen smiled at him but it looked like she was trying to read him or something. Then she frowned. She held out her hand and I guess wanting him to take it, which he did. But as soon as her skin touched his she flinched away. Weird.

"Ummm…… Amelia I have to check and see if we need more space outback." And with that she left. She was acting odd. She is usually so happy and jumping around all the time.

"What's the matter your frowning." I was shocked that he caught me puzzled.

"Nothing I was just wondering why she was frowning she's is always laughing at air so it's just odd." I told him truthfully. He just stared at me.

"Oh well let go outside and talk." He had a sparkle in his eyes and I couldn't help but be drawn in to him. Again I blushed and tried to cover my face when he stopped me…

~*~

Jaspers POV

I know I shouldn't be here. I know that in the end it's going to be me that gets hurt in some way. But everything about her is beautiful; after Edward took me hunting I knew I could keep in control. Ever since Bella I have learned plenty about self-control I know I can trust myself to keep a distance but I just can't help but wonder what it would feel like to have her in my arms. God I can't even believe this is happening I never really thought I would have a singer but apparently I do. And it's odd yea I thought about her blood but it did nothing to me like it did Edward and I wasn't sure why. The bloodlust wasn't all consuming. At lunch I couldn't help but watch every movement she made, her emotions were all over the place I knew that she liked me. But she is not intimidated by me or my family. Which is very unique. Everybody that meets us is afraid. Plus the first thing that I noticed is that she is afraid, but not afraid of me. When I left her at lunch she seemed like she didn't want me to go and she seemed to be silently preying I wouldn't leave her. She is so smart but I can't help but wonder what trouble she is going to get herself into she is clumsy just like Bella. Maybe even more so. I could feel her from where I am at hidden in the woods behind Karen's house. She just seems to get happy, annoyed and then back to happy then a feeling I am not sure of……..that has never happened before I wonder if I am losing my touch. I get a little bit closer when I feel interest. I get closer to the window and I can see her with a guy I couldn't help but be pissed all I know is that she is mine mine min…………

A/N; I know it was lame so far but trust me it gets so much better in the next chapters I will be post them soon please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 What is This?

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight I wish I did but I don't and I hurt everyday that I realize that. Tears*

CHAPTER THREE

SAVING YOU.

"Come on lets go outside" he took my hand and lead me out to Karen's backyard it was lovely outside stepping out back I noticed a trail that lead right in to the woods on the side of the house.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me." It was like he read my mind. I looked up at him. At that moment I was trying to focus. I couldn't form a word so I nodded at him. We walked a little ways in when he stopped and turned towards me the first thing I noticed was the smirk he had on his lips.

"You don't know how long I have wanted this moment." His voice was harsh.

"W-w-what do you mean."I was starting to get scared I wasn't sure what to think at the moment. Slowly he pulls away from me, and starts to pace in front of me.

"You will be mine forever." He stops and looks at me. I know I am in trouble now just by the way he is looking at me.

"What are you talking about forever." What does he mean by forever. He rushes towards me and pins my hands above my head, and when I try and turn my head to the side he snatches my chin and forces me to look at him.

"You will do what you are told, you will be punished if you don't." There was no trying to hide that I was afraid I knew he was serious. I knew it was true.

"And if I don't listen what are you going to do." I tried to sound confident. But to my own ears it was no use. With on hand he slaps me hard across the face.

"You will not disobey me." I spit in his face and when he let go of my hands I started to run but of course me being me I tripped. He jumped on top of me pinning me to the ground. He covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Every time I tried to fight back he would just hit me. Out of know were I heard a Growl that was so loud I thought it was a lion. A second later I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Everything is starting to get fuzzy…. Then blackness…..

Spencer POV

Aww finally I get what I have been wanting. I could feel her uneasiness and that just made this more fun. When I stepped away from her I could see the confusion in her eyes. Then when I tell her that she will be mine forever. I could see the unaltered fear. I couldn't help it anymore I rushed to her and pinned her to the tree with her hands above her head she tried to look away from me, but I won't have that I pull her chine so she could look at me.

"You will do what you are told, you will be punished if you don't." I could see it in her eyes that she is afraid. Yes…. That didn't take long. Not long at all.

"And if I don't listen what are you going to do." She tried to sound confident but I could see it in her eyes. She is afraid. That will not due she needs to learn to obey. I slap her across the face.

"You will not disobey me" she will get it. I will make sure of that. Then the bitch did the one thing that I hate the most she spit in my face. I let her go for a second and she flees and tumbles to the ground silly girl she cannot out run me. I pounce on her and cover her mouth I give her a few blows to the ribs and to the face. Then I heard it like an animal right before I plunge my dagger in to her. Seconds later I am thrown against a tree and everything turns black.

Jaspers POV

Why does she feel off what could she be thinking about. Why does Karen feel… scared. I know I shouldn't be anywhere near here but I just have a feeling that something is not right. I could just keep watch in the woods, as I flee to the woods I could hear him ask her to go on a walk. I jump in to one of the trees a ways in thinking that they won't come this far. I could feel her inner battle. And his……. Wait what is that? As they get closer his excitement heightens. When the stop at a tree a few feet from me I could see that he has here against the tree. I could see him, what is he doing…..?

"You will be mine forever." Wait what did he just say? What is that feeling?

"What are you talking about forever?" he rushes her against the tree and pins her I am stunned. I don't know what to do.

BUZZZZZ………….BUZZZZZZZ……….

Dame phone.

"Hello."

" You have to protect her." That voice.

"What? Alice is that you how did you get this number." I turn my head so I can listen to her.

"The girl you have to protect her. Don't let her die and don't kill her." Who is she talking about.

"Who are you talking about Alice and why are you contacting me now after all this time." I demanded her to tell me. I have the right to know.

"Jasper she is going to get stabbed if you don't shut up and stop him you will lose her forever….." I turn back to what is happening down below and notice that he has her pinned to the ground the I feel it the pain that he cause her and I cant help but let out a snarl. I charge towards him but am to late he pluged a dagger in to her chest. I slam in to him and he smacks in to a tree.

I could smell her blood and I could feel the monster I pushed down coming up I have learned to control my thirst since Bella but god her blood just smells……..so….

"Don't you will kill her."I turn to find Rosalie coming up behind me.

"I don't think I can leave I want to help her but at the same time I want to drain her." I could see her face but I could tell she already knew how I felt. It was radiating off me in waves.

"That's why I am here Alice called me and told me you needed me Carlisle is waiting for us at the hospital." She grabs her and runs. Why would Alice care about me and a human? Running to the hospital was quick it was a few blocks away Carlisle was waiting for us in the entrance with a gurney. Rosalie set her down and he rushed her in to surgery to close the stab wound.

"Thank you Rosalie I don't know what I would have done without you being there." I tell her truthfully.

"Drain her dry, that's what you would have done." She tells me coolly but I could feel that she was happy to help. She liked Amelia and I wasn't sure why. What does she have that Bella did not it makes no sense.

"Yea well I still want to thank you for helping me. You didn't have to but you did and for that I am truly thankful." I wanted her to know what it meant for me to have her there to help me .

"I just want you to be happy brother, and I know you will be happy with her. You just have to trust yourself and everything will fall in to place." Her eyes are sparkling with unshed tears. Me and Rosalie have always had a silent relationship she was there for me when Alice left. She never judged me for being pissed at Alice. She would just sit with me. And when she felt I needed to let go she would get me ready and pull me to a club with the family.

Sitting in the waiting room was just horrible Amelia's mom was called, and I could feel her before she came in to the hospital. Spencer I guess had been found and brought here but the doctors were taking their time to get to him when Amelia was in bad shape. I could feel everyone's worry. And it just pushed me more and more, I wanted her to be ok , no I needed her to be ok. It's all my fault if I would have just listened then none of this would have happened if I would have stepped in when he had her pinned to the tree she would be ok.  
"Stop it right now or so help me god……" Rosalie was not a force to be reckon with but I was to be blamed I could have stopped him.

"You did stop him there is nothing you could do but be there for her." Her eyes were trying to search mine for some clue that I listened to her.

"How could I not blame myself I was right there while he beat her, he broke bones while I was right there. I could have saved her from this pain that she has to go through." I hate myself for letting this happen to her my Angel. That's what she is. She is so sweet and kind I could feel it coming off of her at school trying to find away to let the guys down easy without hurting them. Or when she thought I wanst paying attention she would look at me she has so much going for her. And she could have lost all of that…….

"IT is not your fault things happen you will be there to help her heel you will win her trust." Plus she likes you." She looks at me like she excepts me to say something, but what does she want from me. I can't be near her I could kill her. Now I understand why it was so hard for Edward.

"Do you think that I am going to be with her, your insane me and her can never be close." I could kill her, and I can't stand the thought.

"Please brother, tell me you have learned from Edward. You love her it's clear. And every moment you stay away you are taxing yourself." She has a point when Edward finally gave in he was happy, More than happy. When he met Bella he tried to fight his feelings but it just took time away from being truly happy. I have gained much control since the whole Bella thing. But I am not always strong I could kill her without a second thought and I won't risk it. Not with her.

"Yes I do care for her deeply but it does not change the fact that I will stay away from her." She will not win on this one. I can never risk her life.

"You are being a fool you will see soon enough that you are meant to be." And with that she got up and left the waiting room. I was left feeling sorry for myself. Carlisle will be coming for me so I can see her before I head home.

"You shouldn't blame yourself son, you saved her life."

"How could I not father I was right there while he nearly killed her. She does not deserve this-this pain."I put my head in my hands I feel helpless how could I not feel her pain. Alice hurt me so badly and I let that get in the way.

"Come on jasper come and see her, it will make you feel better. If you see for yourself that she is safe you will not feel so bad." All I could do was nod. The battle within myself was still at in battle. Walking down the hall way I was hit by fear. It felt like I smacked in to a brick wall and it was coming from inside her room…….

Amelia's POV

"You will always be mine." A deep harsh voice spoke to me. Slowly opening my eyes I could tell I was in a hospital. Then it came back to me. Spencer stabbed me.

"Aww I see that you are awake my pet." No no no NO HE IS NOT _HERE_. I close my eyes hoping that it is a dream, hoping that he will be gone when I open them.

"OH no you don't my pet I know you are awake." God how is this happening, what else does he want from me.

"You see I didn't get to finish what I started." Oh god please someone help me. He hovers over me and when I open my mouth to scream he covers it with his hand. Slowly he gets on top of me. The pain is to much and slowly he lifts my hospital gown. Fear is the only feeling I have. I was saving my self for a man that I can fully love. And now he is going to rip it from me. I try and beg him with my eyes. But he just smiles at me an evil smile. I try and struggle but my broken ribs and my chest hurt from him stabbing me,won't let me fight much. I could feel him at my entrance. God just let it be quick I close my eyes not wanting to see him.

BANG…… my eyes open and I could see Spencer laying on the floor against the wall.

"It's ok I won't let him hurt you. I will never let anything hurt you." I look up to find the person I want the most my heart started to beat faster. I know he was telling me the truth. I couldn't stop the tears that were gradually trailing down my face.

"Are you ok" he inches toward me closer and closer. I reach out for him. I wanted him to hold me. But as soon as he is in my reach he moves to the foot of my hospital bed.

"Don't leave please…… Stay with me, don't go, don't leave me alone." My voice was so low and desperate I was petrified that he was going to leave me.

Another Greek god stood before me he was wearing a doctors coat. He has blond hair and gorges honey eyes. He clears his throat.

"Amelia how are you feeling? My name is Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." How was I feeling that was a good question. I looked at Spencer on the floor where the doctor just came from and felt fear, it was like jasper felt the same thing he let a small snarl threw those delicious lips. I hurt really bad, my chest hurt. but other than that I was fine. I am mostly terrified Jasper is going to leave me.

"I am not sure." Again my voice was shaky. He looked at me with concern in his eyes… Those eyes reminded me of the Cullen's and jasper.

"You must be scared." That voice I could never get tired of hearing it always makes my heart beat faster. I turn toward him. My lord he is so beautiful.

"I am afraid, but not of him." I point to Spencer. "You are going to leave. And I am going to be all alone. With you here I know he won't hurt me." I wanted him to understand I wanted him with me. His. hand light brushed the back of my hand. Me being me I moaned. I covered my mouth with my hand, this is so embarrassing, and he chuckles at me.

"Sorry you hand is cold and it feels good." I look down I didn't want him to see me blush.

"Jasper will you please roll Amelia in to the next room, so we can take care of this… person." He nodded his head towards Spencer. Again jasper growled at him it was weird but at the same time I liked it. He snapped his head toward me. Again I lowered my face. We didn't move so I looked up and he was smiling at me. I looked down I covered my face with my hand god why does he make me feel like this. I could feel the bed move I laid back, Trying to relax. Just then I was calm. It was weird like a blanket was put on me. Slowly my eyes were getting heavy…

"Sleep my Angel." Was the last thing that I heard before sleep took me…

Jaspers POV.

I rushed in to her room and saw _him_ about to rape her I flew to him and threw him off of her. My angle lay there with her eyes closed tears streaking down her beautiful face,. My heart broke.

"It's ok I won't let him hurt you. I will never let anything hurt you." I will always be there to keep her safe. When her eyes opened I could see her emotions. I could hear her heart beating faster, she really want me to be here with her. I could feel the venom building in my mouth. I quickly swallow it. It broke my dead heart to see tears running down her angelic face.

"Are you ok." I wanted to be next to her. I wanted her in my arms. I wanted to wrap her up and keep her safe. But I know she would freak. My skin is always so cold to the human touch. I move to the foot of her bed when she reaches out to me.

"Don't leave please…… Stay with me, don't go, don't leave me alone." Her voice was broken and so low. But I heard every word. It felt like shards of glass, tearing at me.

Carlisle stepped in and asked her how she was feeling. Her emotions changed so quickly it was hard to keep up. The one feeling that stud out the most was fear then confusion. Like she wasn't sure?

"I'm not sure." Her voice trembled a bit.

"You must be scared." I wanted to know why she was afraid. I am in the room with her maybe her natural instincts are kicking in.

"I am afraid, but not of him." She points to the SOB "You are going to leave. And I am going to be all alone. With you here I know he won't hurt me." With those words I wanted to be next to her I move to her side and lightly brush the back of her hand with mine. I could feel her pleasure. Then she moaned that one sound almost did me in I wanted her to make that sound all the time. I chuckle pleased that I could do this to her. Seeing her blush is so breathtaking.

"Sorry your hand is cold and it feels good," Feels good. Did she really think that my cold hard touch feels good.

"Jasper will you please roll Amelia in to the next room, so we can take care of this…. person." I can't help the growl that slips threw my mouth. Wait what is that. I look at Amelia and see her head down she is hiding. I could feel her excitement. She likes when I growl wow this is getting odd. She should be scared. I was stunned. She looked up at me. She lowered her head to her hands. I was completely baffled I nodded at Carlisle and began pushing her out of the room I could feel her nerves it was confusing. I could tell she has feelings for me but she didn't flinch away when I touched her. She was trying to get comfortable so I set a wave of calm to her. I could feel her confusion but slowly her eyes started to drift close.

"Sleep my angel." As soon as my words were spoken a sweet smile played across her lips. She drifted off to sleep.

Carlisle's on the phone with security. Hopefully they will put him away. I rolled her next to the window. The moon was full, I love the way her features look she really does look like an angel.

"Pl-pl-please don't leave me." I look at her thinking maybe she woke up. But she still asleep her breathing was low and even. Wow this is what it was like for Edward when Bella was still human we never got why he would stay and watch her sleep we thought it was stalkerish. But how am I suppose to leave when she asked me to stay. I know I need to hunt but what if he comes after her again. The thought of her hurting is maddening.

I can her Carlisle telling the police what just happened, perfect it figures my angel, wait _my_ angel. I let my mind wonder for a moment just picturing us together. Would she want that……?

Great he is the guy they have been looking for. He is the serial killer they have been searching for, for the past four years. Thank god I trusted my instincts she could have been killed. I brush the back of my hand across her cheek. Her skin feels so good. Soft and warm. She moves towards my hand, like gravity I wanted to wrap her in my arms, but was afraid she would wake up.

BUZZZZ………..BUZZZ………..

Dame…… stupid phone.

"Hello" I didn't try and hide my irritation.

"Just kiss her already." it was Alice but I didn't get to respond she hung up. Could I kiss her? What would her lips feel like? Ughhh I can't kiss her…….

Amelia's POV

"_I am sorry but I have to go"_

"_Why, why cant you just stay with me, pl-pl-please don't leave me. I need you."_

"_I am to dangerous for you."_

"_No, no you are not I know you would never hurt me."_

"_You cant be sure. I could kill you on an instant without meaning to."_

_What is happening why are we in the woods this has to be a dream. Then he is gone. I call out for him but he never comes back._

_Walking around is hard the trees are to close together. My white cotton dress keeps getting caught it the branches. And I can hear a baby crying. Why is the baby crying someone help. I struggle to get to it. Finally I get to a clearing. There are two baby's in the middle with people surrounding them with black cloak'ssss , I run to them pushing past the people I pick them up_

"_You all must die" I look up to find red eyes boring in to mine._

"_No no we have done nothing wrong they are just baby's." why would they want to hurt them. I know I cant fight them off by myself._

_The man that just spoke to me erupts in to flames then I am in jaspers arms._

_My love we have to go NOW!!! He is caring me and the baby's I get a glimpse behind us but there is nothing there but fire and smoke._

_Amelia……..Amelia……Amelia……_

"Amelia are you awake." I shot up and almost collided with jasper.

"Sorry I thought you were awake. You were talking in your sleep, but you were crying out." Oh no not again my mom and dad use to video tape me all the time. This is so not good.

"w-w-what did I say." I squeaked . I was hoping it wasn't too embarrassing.

"You were screaming for someone to stop. and you asked me to stay with you……"his voice trailed off. It was light out but it must be really early.

"OMG I didn't please say I didn't."I looked at him pleading with my eyes that it was a joke. This is so not happening to me. He must think I am such a freak.

"Its ok I wanted to be here with you, I didn't want to leave you alone." His voice was husky and his eyes were black with dark circles. He looked like he had been up all night.

"Thank you for staying with me." I'm happy he is here but…..did he stay with me all night. The thought sent a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"Like I said I didn't want to leave you alone, that man could have really hurt you." I shivered again but this time out of fear, he almost raped me and he did stab me. I started to check my body starting with my toes working my way up. Almost every part of my body hurt.

"Did you stay with me all night?" I managed to say without sounding to out of it.

"Your mom came by but she was uncomfortable I told her you wouldn't be alone that I would be with you and that she should go home."I couldn't help but be happy that he met my mom. I wondered what she thought of him. Did she think were dating. I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"Thank you again. She tends to worry about me." I was worried that he might get the bad idea that I needed him around. But who was I kidding when he touched me last night that's all I wanted him to do, even if his hands were cold. They still heated my skin. I looked at him again to find him studying my face.

"Well know that you are awake I am going to go call the doctor." He rose up from his chair with such grace. I was speechless for a moment.

"wait." Panic swept in. I didn't want him to leave.

"Please don't go….. I mean I know you were here all night and your family is most likely worried but I don't want to be alone." I could keep the desperation out of my voice. I needed him here. His family is most likely worried about him for not coming home last night but I couldn't stand the thought of being here alone.

"Its ok my dad is your doctor my family knows where I am." Just then my door opened and in came his family. Rosalie looking like she just came from a photo shoot. Carrying a bouquet of purple roses. My favorite flowers. Emmett holding a huge brown teddybear with a pink ribbon around its neck. Bella and Edward holding balloons. I couldn't help the big smile that spread across my face. I was happy that they came. It was still pretty early.

"How are you feeling." Rosalie was the first one to talk.

"I am feeling much better know thank you." I couldn't hold back the excitement from my voice. Her smile brightened.

"You had us worried there for a while there little lady." Emmett said while handing me my teddy bear. I hugged it close to me.

"These are for you." Edward handed me the dozen or so get well soon balloons. I was about to bust with happiness.

"Thank you guys so much! I can't tell you how I feel right know but I appreciate everything." I was beaming. The way jasper talked about Rosalie yesterday seemed to be a lie.

I looked over at jasper and he looked sad. My face dropped.

"What's the matter Jay?" Don't ask me where I got Jay from it just sort of came out. He gave me a small smile.

"Nothing,….. Jay huh?" He sounded amused. And his eyes lightened a little.

"Yes Jay I like it, it suits you." His whole family burst in to laughter with that. Emmett was laughing so hard he was on the floor.

"Jay Oh that perfect who is going to be E me or Eddie" Emmett boomed he was so loud it made me laugh so hard I snorted, which sent another round of laughter.

"Nobody is calling me E or Eddie." Edward tried to look stern but his eyes were sparkling. Bella was holding on to her sides. "I am the only one that can call him Eddie….." her voice trailed off and I blushed deep red getting the meaning.

"Yo R what do you say we go for a quick walk." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Rosalie.

"She can call jasper and me whatever she wants but _you_ cannot." She pointed to Emmett who looked ridiculous, he was pouting. My door opened and Doctor Cullen came in well at least I think it is Cullen.

"Amelia dear how are you feeling." He walked up to me and shone a little light in my eyes.

"Fine I hurt a little but other than that I am doing great. Just a little bruised ego." He gave me a small smile, then turned towards jasper. "She seems to be fine." Then he turned towards me. "Your mother will be here in a few hours I want you on bed rest and if you get any shortness of breath I want you right back here. Any questions?" He looked a little concerned but I couldn't be sure. I looked around and everyone had serious looks on their face. I saved jasper for last. He looked so sad.

"ummm I don't want to be a bother but what's the verdict on Spencer?" my voice broke when I said his name and I was shaking now. Jasper let out a snarl and walks to the far side of my hospital room.

"Amelia I don't think you know how lucky you are to be alive. Spencer was….. , Is a very bad man." He was hiding something from me.

"What are you not telling me?" I know my voice was shaky but I had a feeling he would tell me. He looked at jasper for a minute then looked at Edward. Who in change nodded. Carlisle sighed.

"Amelia have you been aware of the killings that have been happening across the states since 2005?" he was searching my face for some sign. I know exactly what he was getting at I had a scrap book at home with the new paper clippings about them.

I nodded my head not trusting my voice.

"He was the man……" he didn't get to finish I started to sob hysterically. I had come so close to leaving my mom daughter less and leaving jasper. As my body shook with the sobs that racked my body. I could feel jasper beside me.

"Shhhh….. it's ok I will never let him hurt you. I will never let him touch you again, I promise." He held me close to his chest and I clung to him for dear life. I knew I should freak that he was so cold but I really didn't care I wanted to be in his arms forever. Plus the fact that it felt well against my wound .How stupid could I have been. I knew something wasn't right about him. I knew he was bad but I still went with him…….

"I kn-knew something wasn't right with him." My voice was shaky and frantic.

"What do you mean you knew." Jasper's voice was skeptical.

"I got a flat yesterday on my way home from sc-school. He stopped to help me but when I first s-saw him I didn't trust him something wasn't right with him. I could see it in his black eyes." I shook my head

"But I thought of you and I don't know your eyes change color they went from pitch black to honey gold in seconds and you……"

"I just thought I should give him a chance. I let him fix my tire. And invited him to the party. Then Karen was acting weird around him. She is always smiling but with him she was different," the whole time jasper remained stiff he was trembling slightly.

I looked up and his face was rigged with anger. It scared me I tried to pull away, but I couldn't move an inch.

"Jay I know I was and am so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking it's all my fault. I sh……." He cut me off

"Don't….. just don't." he voice was harsh and ruff. I flinched at the sound of it.

"_IT_ is not your fault that you are trusting Amelia." Bella was speaking but I couldn't see her. She seemed reassuring.

"Yes yes it is, I am the only one to blame." Jasper slowly started to stop shaking.

"Amelia look at me." I looked up in to his eyes they were soft and warm. "I was right there I could have stopped him sooner but I didn't I got side tracked." His eyes were burning in to mine and my heart stuttered and beat wildly. I was stuck. I couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes. I was completely lost. At this point I didn't care if we just met I would completely belong to him if he asked. Hell he didn't even have to ask.

"Ummm Jasper maybe that's not a good idea." Edward spoke but I was still caught. Like a moth to a flame. It was like nobody was in the room jasper was so focused on me. His smile was growing. I could feel my excitement building. And the look in his eyes changed. My heart which I thought couldn't beat any faster proved me wrong my heart was beating so fast it would put a humming birds to shame. All of a sudden I wanted, no needed to be closer to him.

"JASPER!!!!" Edward screamed at him and I jumped almost falling off the bed. Jasper was on the other side of the room when I looked up. I was instantly missing him. I looked at everyone and was surprised to find Rosalie's hand over Emmett's mouth. Two seconds later he burst out laughing so loud it scared the shit out of me.

"DUDE……. You were so going to jump her right here with in front of _everyone." _ He was trying to hold himself up. Rose back handed him in the head.

"Shut up Emmett or so help me….." she sounded so pissed. I blushed so red, I was sure I resembled a tomato.

Edward chuckled I looked at him as well as everyone else. They all seemed to be amused with what just happened.

"Well I have to go check on the other patients I will come back and check on you." He was really amused you could hear in his voice.

"Thank you……Dr. Cullen." My voice was unsure.

"Please call me Carlisle." He seemed genuine I smiled at him.

"Carlisle thank you very much for taking care of me."

"The pleaser is all mine my dear." He turned and nodded to his kids and slapped Jasper on the back. I watched as he passed everyone and left. I wonder how the nurses to could work with him on the staff. He was just as beautiful as his kids. But I remember what the Karen told me about the Cullen's. They are all adopted that's why they are all together. She made it sound like some kind of scandal. But who cares if you love someone who's business is it anyway. Carlisle looked like an actor or a model. My eyes roamed over them and suddenly I felt out of place wearing a hospital gown. I touched my hair and groaned my hair must be a mess.

"What are you thinking about?" jaspers dazzling voice brought me back. I blushed and tried to cover my face in my hands.

"DUDE she is just _like_ Bella." Emmett boomed. It startled me. Looked up just in time to see Rosalie smack him again. I looked at Bella and she was just smiling. Edward had a smug smile too, last but not least jasper. He looked like he was Battling with himself.

Jasper please tell me what's wrong? Do I do something? Was it something I didn't say?" I wasn't sure what was happening but it happened really quickly in less than a second he was standing in front of me, his eyes locked on mine.

"You have done nothing wrong my love, it's me… it's difficult………" love he called me my love… my heart decided to compete with a humming bird again and my breathing was way to quick.

"Amelia are you ok?" it was Rosalie asking the question but again Jasper caught me in his web. I simply nodded never breaking eye contact. Jasper touched my leg, Then out of know were purple sparks flew off of me. I jumped and Rosalie screamed.

"What was that? Did that just come from me?" I looked at jasper a few feet from me his face completely puzzled.

"What are you?" his words stunned me.

"What do you mean what am I." what do I look like a monster? It's not like I have a third eye or something." My voice was lame then I had to be stupid.

"OHH I know what I am I am….. a.. vampire here to suck your blood." I laughed so hard my sides hurt but looking around everyone was still, and looking around at anything but me.

"That was a joke. I am so not a vamp, I mean they are so beautiful and pale and……" I looked around at everyone. Whoops.

I would love to be one but that's never going to happen maybe I am a witch or something crazy like that." It all came out in a rush nobody was moving

"Edward could she know?" Bella's voice was loud and clear. But she did not speak through her mouth. I shook my head.

"She can't she really was joking." I looked right at him but he was staring at Bella.

"God I want her so badly I wonder if we can go in to the next room?" my head was spinning.

"She is right I could never change her. But where did those sparks come from when I touched her. I have to stay as far away from her as possible."

"NOO NO NO NO!!!!! YOU CANT!!." I jumped off the bed and flew to jasper. He looked at me stunned.

"Don't stay away from me please I will behave I promise." He looked even more confused.

"How did you know what I was thinking Amelia?" I shook my head I could still hear the others.

"It's too much." I covered my head with my hands. Stepping away from him I moved towards the bed I didn't think I could stand much longer ,I wasn't sure what to do.

"Edward can you tell me what's happening?" his voice was trembling with concern. I looked up and Edward was staring at Bella.

"It's not working I can't block everyone not even myself." She was in total shock you can see it on her face. What is happening to me.

"Can you hear me Edward?"

"Yes" they all looked at me.

"What is going on first the sparks now she read my thoughts she is only human." Jasper was right beside me. But he seemed so far away.

"This is not normal, what could she be. And what does this mean?" He looked really panicked and confused.

"I tried to walk to jasper but stumble before I hit the floor he caught me. Instantly I was fine everything was blocked I couldn't hear anything.

"I can't hear anything." You could hear the relief in my voice.

"Amelia please tell me what just happened."

"I don't know." I just looked up at him he was still holding me.

"Were did the sparks come from?" the curiosity was clear in his voice. We just stood there him holding me.

"I don't know when you were looking in to my eyes I was trapped……..i was trying not to……..it was just intense then when you touched me." I shook my head. I was so embarrassed. Here I was in a room with his family and all I could think about was when he touched me. My whole body was like wild fire. I never wanted something so much than to feel his hands on me. UGHHHHH. His hand started to slip from my arms and I tensed. I didn't want him to let me go. He must have felt it cause he grabbed my face. Looking deep in to my eyes for me to continue.

"I have been hearing voice in my head since I moved here but its only once in a while. For brief moments in time, Its nothing really big." I tried to sound convincing but the look he gave me told me he wasn't buying it. We just stood there looking in to each other's eyes it was my favorite thing in the world to do. Staring in to his gorges honey amber eyes. Slowly they started to darken right before me. But I wasn't afraid. It just made my heart beat faster. The room started to buzz and crackle. We didn't notice everyone else. They were just looking at each other. I new I should still feel sore but I didn't feel the pain anymore.

I moved my hands from my side and lifted them to his face as soon as I made contact with him the purple sparks came back but this time it swirled around us. Slowly he pulled my closer to him. making the sparks brighter my breathing hitched. Never breaking eye contact. He lowered his lips to mine. The kiss was so soft but I felt it everything just popped. I heard the strangest noise. Pulling back I backed away I looked at everyone else. They were all on the floor with stunned looks on their faces. Jasper went to grab my hand but they all shouted "NO" together I shot my hand away. Jasper looked hurt but nodded his head.

"what the hell was that." Bella was the first to speak, or squeak. I just looked at jasper. His eyes had changed back to the gold that I loved.

"Yea what just happened." Rosalie's voice was shaky, and from the look on her face she was still shocked.

"I-I-I don't know, I don't know what happened." I couldn't help but stutter.

"GO Jay man! Look she speechless." Figures Emmett would put me on the spot. I lowered my head trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my neck. Everything seemed to happen so fast first meeting jasper, that in its self was huge I felt drawn to him even then. Spencer seemed like a nice guy but deep down I had a bad feeling about him. Spencer was somebody who I gave a chance and in the end he almost killed me. My mind seemed to go on over drive. What has been happening to me. First with the voices, and now with the strange sparks. All I know is what I feel for Jasper is going beyond anything I have ever felt. The pull that is between us is to strong.

"Amelia came you tell me what you think just happened ?" you could tell he was trying to act calm but his voice was just as shaky as mine. I wasn't sure I wanted to understand what was happening.

"I don't know everything is just so confusing." I looked at Jasper trying to figure out what was going on. I was still in shock that the connection we share is so strong I am constantly feeling a pull.

"Jay I can hear voices but it's not everyone's and its once in a while. Everything else is just……" I didn't know what more to say. I haven't been able to hear anyone but his family so far.

"You can hear voices? Who's?" I knew he had a valid reason for asking I was just scared that I was losing my mind.

"Just your family's." it was short but it was true. I wanted him to hold me but I wasn't sure what would happen next. He just looked at me with shock on his face.. We locked eye's again. I couldn't help it. We just stared at each other. Slowly the buzz between us started to swirl and we weren't even touching. I should have heard my mom down the hall talking loudly. Talking to someone telling them I was fine

Suddenly my hospital door opened and in walked my mom. She seemed so relived.

"Hey sweetie." Instantly the buzz was go as soon as I locked eyes with my mom. I felt like my world was spinning I turned and ran towards her and trip on my own feet I was waiting to hit the floor one of my very close friends when I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me to my feet and pulling my back against his chest instantly the connection was there ' god why does touching her make me feel like I am going to die if I don't'. my breathing picked up and I locked eyes with my mom she had an odd look on her face and I couldn't help but blush. 'she is going to be the death if me if she keep blushing'…….

Jaspers POV

What is happening to me I should be gone a long time ago now I am standing here holding _her _ with her mother looking at me with a big smile I could tell she is pleased at what she is seeing. I could smell Amelia's arousal and its nearly killing me. Knowing that just touching her is enough to want more from me. I could tell what my family is feeling. They are happy that I have at last found someone. It's been ten years since Alice left me and I thought I would never get over it. But here I am holding _her_ I can't even start to think about what is happening she is a human that has powers and not just powers but powerful ones and she not even a vampire yet. _Yet_ what am I thinking I let her go and walk to stand next to Emmett and Edward. Just in case I lose control I look at Edward and he noddes.

"Mom, why are you looking at me like that?" Amelia's voice caught my attention back to her she was standing the exact same place I had just held her

"Nothing you are just smiling a lot. Considering you….." her voice trailed off and I knew what she was thinking. Considering she was just attacked and almost killed. Her feelings on the other hand were confusing. One second she is happy they the next she is in almost a panic I look up at her and notice she was staring around at all of my family. I looked around at my brothers and sisters and now understood the where all smiling. Her natural survival instinct were kicking in. unlike Amelia's. Looking up at her I noticed she was staring at me from her mother's side. Her feeling showing me that she wasn't the least bit afraid. In-fact she seemed amused that I was standing in the same room as her mother.

Mom I want you to meet my friends from school there's is Emmett which you know, then Rosalie, Bella and Edward and last but not least Jasper." As she pointed to each of my family members I was sure they were pleased with themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for coming and visiting my baby."

"Mom will you please reframe from calling me baby." She was clearly annoyed with her mother but there was so much love there as well. It's been so hard and I just met her. What is it, I am constantly battling myself. I have to stay away from her, it's is right in front of me that it is not a good idea to be together. We can barely be in the same room without something happening. She is obvious that she is human but how can she have powers.

"Amelia she can call you whatever she wants. You don't have to be embarrassed especially since you almost jumped Jasper." My mouth dropped open I wasn't sure Emmett really understands what it is like to be human. I looked at Lisa sure I would find her angry. But she was quite amused.

"Really Amelia would you care to elaborate just how you almost jumped Jasper?" Amelia seemed to be lost for words.

"He was the one that saved her from Spencer." Rosalie's voice was defiant I could tell If I tried to fight her on it she wouldn't let me. Staring at my family they all cared for this girl in front of me. It was clear on their faces as well as their emotions. For such a short amount of time she has come in to there lives and captivated our them.

"Really he did." The shock that slammed into me nearly knocked me off my feet then I was on the floor with Amelia on top of me. I was shocked that she managed to knock me off my feet but here she is. She has a huge smile plastered on her face and I was shocked that for a time I was the one captured by her.

"You saved my life." Her voice was a whisper that shocked my body, which was hyper aware that she was on top of me. Everything seemed to disappear. Her feeling were of want and need and nothing shy. Her eyes were hooded and dark. I could feel the air between us shift and I wasn't sure if I could speak but in the back of my mind I new I should be worried with her mother just a few feet away but at this moment I want to envelop her, her blood was calling to me but it played a different song when it came to wanting her. I tried to speak to tell her yes but I was stuck in her trance and could not form a the words that should have been easily spoken. Instead I ran my nose along her collarbone inhaling her delicious sent. I smiled when I felt her shiver. I am please that I can do this to her secretly wanting to so much more to her.

DUDE GET A ROOM!!!!" Emmett's booming voice brought me out of my little world with Amelia. I jumped to my feet with her still in my arms just in time to see Rosalie smack him in the head. I tried to put distance between us but it was no use she would inch closer to me.

"Wow Amelia baby" the look on her mothers face was priceless. She tried to look stern but I could tell she was excited.

"Mom I am sorry i-i." the embarrassment she was feeling was scary.

"Baby don't worry I was young once too I am just happy that you have found a friend I was starting to think that you didn't like boys." I couldn't help but smile. I could feel Amelia's embarrassment and it was so powerful it nearly knocked me off my feet _again_.

"MOM!!!!! OMG you so did not just say that." Her voice was shocked. That much was clear. Then her voice dropped really low.

"Really you and dad thought I didn't like boys? Why?" I could tell that it hurt her to feel like her parents didn't know her.

"Umm sweetie we were never home so it was hard to think about it." Her mother's voice had so much regret and I wasn't sure what it was about. For the thousandth time I want Edwards power. Her face didn't show much but concern.

Looking around at my siblings I could tell that that they wanted to go but I was struck with the fact that I didn't.

I wanted to be near her and I wanted it so badly. Yes her blood called to me, but that is not the only thing.

"Amelia we are going to go we all just wanted you to know we were thinking of you and hoping you get well." Rosalie was truly shocking me today since when does she ever like outsiders. My family simple nodded at her and left. I wasn't sure what to do, should I leave and then come back when her mother goes home? yea that sounds better than just hanging around.

As I locked eyes with her I was forcing myself to stay calm.

"Amelia I will see you later if you need me please feel free to ask my father, he will let me know." I gave her a huge smile and guessing what happen when I touch her I decide a smile would have to be enough.

Amelia's POV

Watching all the Cullen's leave I was suddenly sadden I didn't want them to go. But I figured the fact that they came was all I needed. They all left except for jasper which I was grateful for I was hoping he was going to stay. Then he spoke and my heart fell. "Amelia I will see you later if you need me please feel free to ask my father, he will let me know." It sounded like he didn't want to go. And I really didn't want to let him. Then he was gone.

"Amelia baby how are you feeling" looking into my mother's eyes I had no clue how to answer her. I wanted to tell her I was happy. Hell I would even tell her how happy I was now that jasper was in my life. But it made no sense I should be sad scared something other than happiness. In just a few days my world has been spinning and I wasn't sure when it would stop. Not sure if I wanted it to. All I can say to her is that I am fine that I am ok I hurt but other than that everything is ok. That was a normal response I wasn't sure. What was next standing here looking at my mom. Where do I go from here.

I grab her hand and pull her towards my hospital bed I wasn't sure but I knew we needed to talk.

"Mom I know you have something to tell me so spill it." I knew I was right but she would never give me that.

"What would you like to talk about honey?" She looks at me as if I have lost my mind, but I know better.

"You don't have anything to tell me?" she just stares and a small smile appears on her lips.

"Amelia what I want to tell you, can wait till later why don't you tell me about this Jasper, that you have been taken with." Her face was calm but I knew my mom better than anyone she was excited and more than that she was happy.

"Mom I don't know much just that I met him my first day at school." I couldn't look her in the eyes I wanted to tell her that I was falling for him but I knew that was not a good idea.

"So you just met him. and you want…… to be with him." it was a statement but I could not help but answer her.

"Yes "there was so much to tell her but I wasn't sure were to begin. I told her about meeting jasper. And what it felt like to be around him. Who, I wasn't sure what I wanted just that there was something that was growing between us and I wanted whatever it was. We talked for a bit till Dr. Cullen came in to check on me. He said he wanted me to stay one more night. Which I didn't like but I knew he was worried about me. Sometime after he left my mom went to get me some food that I would actually eat. As I laid there I couldn't help but think about Jasper. I could feel my mind go crazy with thought of the unknown. I wanted him here so badly it hurt to think. I curled myself in to fetal position trying to hold myself together I knew it was irrational for me to feel this way and I wasn't sure why my body felt like it was being torn apart. I needed him with me. I needed him to put me back together. I was like my body was tearing its self in to pieces and I wasn't sure why. Nothing made any sense. I drifted off then cause when I woke up it was dark out. i couldn't shake this feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I knew something was not right but I couldn't place it. Looking around my room I spotted a bag that was on my night table with a letter next to it.

_Mila _

_I brought you some soup and crackers I hope you are not too hungry call me if you need anything. I love you baby have sweet dream see you in the morning. _

_Love mom_

The letter was short but I knew my mom. She didn't need to say much. I was a little bit hungry but I didn't want to eat just yet. Laying back on my bed I was hit with a pulling in my chest that was so strong before I knew what I was doing I was in the hospital hallway walking to the unknown…..


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

Disclaimer; Twilight is not mine but it's Ok cause I have Amelia :D

A/N; this chapter is really short but I have something in store for y'all. Since I spoiled you with the last chapter. But trust me when I say this is just the beginning.

Chapter Four

Why do I feel this way?

I only walked a little ways down the hall and stopped in front of a room, I wasn't sure what was in there but I knew I had to enter it, the pull in my chest was to consuming. I put my hand on the handle not sure if I should enter but not ready to go back to my room. The pull in my chest was getting stronger and I could not wait any longer I turned the handle to the room and was hit with a wave of calm. Opening the door I walked in to not sure what would be waiting for me. The room was dark but the glow of the moon was coming in through the window slowly my eyes started to adjust and I noticed for the first time I was not alone in the room Jasper was laying on the hospital bed asleep. I wasn't sure why he was here asleep on the bed and not home with his family but I was overwhelmed with joy that he was here. I felt all the pieces that slowly broke away from me fall back in to place. It was like I was humpty dumpty who got put together again I just stood there a few feet from the bed staring and my protector. He look so peaceful and god so beautiful. His golden locks spread on the pillow his skin glowing in the moon light. His red lips that were calling to me. I remembered the way they felt so soft and sweet. He was breathtaking. I couldn't move from the spot but I want to touch him so badly. I don't know how long I stood there watching him, but his face changed to a look of frustration and I had to touch him slowly I walked to him. I looked down at his hands and was struck with a memory from earlier when he held me. How icy cold they were but I was not afraid of it, it felt good against my skin that was always hot. I blushed when I thought about how it would feel if he touched me all over.

The need to touch him was maddening slowly I ran my fingers from his for arm to his fingers slowly tracing the outline of his hand. It sent tingles down my spine as I clasp his hand in mine, a small smile played across his lip's . I wanted to taste them and the next thing I know I am bent over him hovering just above his lips I could feel his cool breath on my face. We were so close I could practically feel his lips on mine I had to end my suffering. Lightly I kissed him. I didn't know what came over me he was asleep and here I am kissing him I must be a stalker. When I started to pull back I felt his hand tangle in my hair holding me in place his lips searching mine. Then my undoing he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth eager to taste him the electricity was back in full force. I mimicked his move and tangled my hand in his golden locks. They were so soft. I couldn't help but tug on them. Then in one swift movement I was straddling him I needed to feel his hand on me I need to feel him needed to be closer. I bit on his bottom lip and was delighted to hear him moan against my lips. Kissing him was simply not enough for me I wanted to feel his skin on mine. Slowly I removed my hands form his hair, in which caused him to whimper. Slowly I moved my hand down his sides to the hem of his shirt not sure if he would want me to. At this point I was gasping for air but not wanting to let go of his lips. He pulled away slightly.

"Please" was the only word he spoke and I knew it was fine. I pulled up his shit so I could feel him. His chest was perfect with a eight pack he was like chiseled out of stone. slowly working my hand up his chest I pulled his shirt up he pulled away for a moment to take his shirt off. I knew what we were doing was wrong but I didn't care I needed him, and I didn't care what would happen later but at this moment I was focused on him. I sat up so I could take my shirt off too but was stopped at the site before me. I was suddenly angry. No wait furious. There were hundreds of bite marks on my Jasper. How could anyone hurt this beautiful angel.

"Who did this to you?" my words were harsh but I could not hold back the venom in my voice. I wanted to know who did this so I could hurt them. The look on his face was one of shock.

"N-nobody" his voice shook. His eyes we almost pitch black. I soften up a bit but I still needed to know who had did this to him

"Please don't lie to me tell who hurt you so I can hurt them." My voice did not shake it was strong. I would hurt whoever had done this.

"Darlin please don't worry about me I am ok now." His eyes were pleading but I wanted answers and I was going to get them one way or another.

"You can tell me please don't hide this from me, who ever hurt you left you scars and I want to leave a few of my own on them." He seemed amused about something and that just pushed me away I jumped off of him and was standing near his bed. The electric buzz that surrounded us was no longer purple it was now, red most likely my anger… why was he hiding it from me I pulled my shirt down and started to walk towards the doors I turned around to look at him before I left. A was nearly knocked to the ground. His face was contorted in to pain. Instantly it didn't matter I just wanted him to smile. I ran and threw my arms around him. At once I was hit with warmth and love and affection. I was safe in his arms. Slowly he pulled me back on to the bed and held me in his lap like he didn't want me away from him.

"Amelia you are going to have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them, not yet anyways." He voice was sad and that hurt me. I couldn't stand the thought of him in pain.

"You don't have to worry about me I will be ok nothing can hurt me anymore." He said it with such conviction I believed him. gradually I pulled my head away from his chest to look in to his eyes they were ocher brown and so warm. I was trapped again. I lifted my hand to his face so I could pull him down.

"Jasper I will never let anyone hurt you….. I just met you but you….. there's this pull in my chest and you are the center of it." As I spoke he stiffened.

He set me down on the bed and got up he was only a few feet away but it still bothered me. I needed him to be closer.

"Amelia we can't….. I have to stay away from you." Pain was the only thing I felt at that moment. He didn't want me. I stumbled of the bed and ran for the door I ran to my room and threw myself on the bed. Why…… why doesn't he like me? Was I to forward with him? did I do something wrong? Those were the questions in which I needed answers. I have no clue how long I laid there crying but it got to the point, Were I had no more tears. Again sleep took me and I had a dream less sleep when I awoke my throat hurt and I had a headache.

"Aww I see you are awake. How are we feeling." I knew that voice but I was too dizzy, and numb. I looked up at the doctor and remembered why my eyes were itchy, his son didn't want me and I was in tears again. I look up in to the doctor's eye and was bombarded with thought of _his_ eyes. They were the same color. I didn't answer I just curled myself in to a ball hoping the pain in my chest would go away. hoping that it wouldn't kill me.

"Amelia we are going to take you for a few test. Then when you come back here we can talk, a bit if you like."I nodded to him and was swept away by a nurse. Threw out the test it was like I wasn't even there, all I could do was think about Jasper and how badly I wanted him to want me. I wasn't sure what happened what I did to make him push me away. It just didn't made sense he didn't give me a reason why. What did he mean by _I_ have to stay away. I could feel them take my blood but I don't feel anything. The ach in my chest is way to painful for me to notice anything else. The pull in my chest was still there and it felt like it was ripping me apart. I could break a leg or get hit by a bus and I wouldn't feel a thing. This is so much different than the pain I have felt before. I feel empty and alone like even if I am with in a group of a hundred people it wouldn't matter cause I would still be alone. They did many other tests but I was distracted by Jasper to even care. I wanted to tell Carlisle that I needed his son but I thought that maybe that would be crazy since I just met him. But I just wanted him to tell me that Jasper was going through a phase and he would come to me. Slowly they brought me back to my room and as I lay there I started to think about everything Jasper his laugh, his smile. The way his lips tasted the way his skin was hard and cold and how it felt against my skin. It hurt to think that I may never get the chance to tell him how I felt but I knew he would keep his word on trying to stay away from me. Carlisle came back with a bag of food for me. I was truly thankful I had not eaten in a very long time. I didn't get a chance to eat what my mom brought but I was thankful Carlisle brought food for me. I sat there silently eating wondering how to explain that I needed his son in my life.

Carlisle….. Thank you for what you have done for me but I was….i would…….grrrr." he looked at me as I spoke incoherently with an amused look. Like he enjoyed my discomfort of the discussion I wanted to have. I just kept up stumbling for words.

Thank you for the food. It's really good and very nice of you." I had nothing….. There was so much more I wanted to say but thought better of it.

You are welcome but I wasn't the one who thought of it. My son thought you might be hungry for some real food." My chest constricted, and I chocked on the sandwich I was eating. It suddenly didn't taste so good. I put it down and did not want to eat it. The good doctor must have seen my distress and explained that Edward knew I would be hungry. I was instantly embarrassed. To think that he even cared enough to think about me. There was a huge bang in the room next to mine you could hear a struggle then it was gone. I looked at Carlisle hoping he had an idea of what was happening. I wasn't sure of the look he was giving me.

"Please excuse me for one moment." He seemed like he was hiding something. I nodded not sure if he expected me to say no. I went back to eating my sandwich. He was only gone for a moment or two and when he came back in to the room he had a look of forlorn on his face. I was instantly worried I didn't want him or any of his family hurting, even if Jasper didn't want me.

"Amelia is there anything you would like to talk about." Again I was hit with nervousness I wasn't sure what I wanted to say and for the hundredth time I debated what I wanted to say.

"Umm… how is everyone I haven't seen them today." I was hoping I wouldn't sound like I wanted to know about a certain somebody. Even though he was the only one I wanted to know about.

"They are just worried about you and your health." I looked in to his eyes wishing they were the golden ones that would capture me. Tears formed in to my eyes and I was hit with a wave of remorse I slumped in to the bed not wanting to sit and watch Carlisle. I have never felt this way before and even if it scared me it didn't matter. All I wanted was for him to want me, to love me.

"Amelia I know that you are hurting but please understand that he feels like he is doing what is right. I know it is hard for you. But he is hurting just like you." Could his words be true? God I wanted them to be true, no I needed them to be true.

Just the thought of never being with him was heart breaking and I wasn't sure if I could live like that a heartless person that can never love anyone ever again.

"Carlisle you are right I do not understand why he would just leave and not really explain. If he hurts than why doesn't he just come and tell me he was wrong. It hurts the thought of him not talking to me. To never touch me, is like a sick joke I know I sound like a stalker but what he has brought out in me I don't want to put back. He made me feel things that I was not sure I could feel. God this is just so stupid what could he be afraid of, it makes no senses why doesn't he just talk to me instead of running." I knew I was ranting but I wanted to know the truth and I wasn't sure if he was going to give them to me.

The poor thing was looking at me like I had two head and that was well deserved. He had every right to think I was crazy. Who actually falls in love at first sight? Me that's who. And I knew I was sounding like a scary person but it was love at first sight and it scared the hell out of me. But even still I needed him in my life like I needed air to breath……

Jaspers POV

"Amelia we can't….. I have to stay away from you." Those words broke my dead heart and I wasn't sure what had possessed me to say them. The look in her eyes and the pain I felt from her was weakling the fact that I was the cause would have killed me if I wasn't already dead. I watched her run for the door and I couldn't move. I couldn't force myself to go to her. I could feel everything that she was feeling and I wanted to go and wrap her in my arms and tell her I was sorry but I knew I couldn't I knew it was better for me to stay away. I was shocked that I forgot my scars as she lifted up my shirt. It was like I was human and I had nothing to worry about then I felt he anger. I couldn't tell her how I got them. She just thought someone had hurt me and I wasn't sure what to say I had to push her away. Even if it hurt me. It shocked me that she would want to hurt the person to cause me pain I could feel it in her. If I told her a name. I knew she would look for that person, and the thought of her looking for a vampire to kill was making me giddy and that just ticked her off I know it was wrong to be amused but the thought of her fighting a vampire was quit funny.

Even know standing here I could hear her crying out for me. And it was hard but I forced myself to dial the one number that would help me get through this……….

Jasper you don't have to put yourself through this… look at me and Bella we are happy. We have everything we have ever wanted. Why would you deny yourself and her happiness." The tones and emotion in Edwards was putting off let me know he was being honest with me. But how could I tell her what I am and what I have done. We stayed there in the hospital room next to hers and I listened to her sobs. It hurt me more than anything to know that I was the cause of it. We stayed there talking about my decision and I wasn't sure if I could stay away from her even know I understand the pull that she was telling me about but mine is so much stronger. The pulling in my chest is so painful. But I keep it to myself.

I know that you are afraid of how she might act but she is not normal. She is different I know she take it. She wasn't afraid of your touch. She _wanted_ it more than anything. She knows something is not right about us but she doesn't care." I knew he just wants me to be happy, but ever since Alice that has been a very hard task. I now know what it was like to have everyone coupled off. Carlisle came in after awhile to explain that Amelia was set up for test in a few hours and to see If I was going to go home. I needed to hunt but I didn't want to leave her she was in so much pain I just wanted to be around. No I needed to be as close as possible. She fell asleep soon after. I could tell that even in her sleep she was upset and that hurt me even more to know that she couldn't even take refuge in her dreams.

"Jasper you are missing out in so many ways. You could have the love that I and Bella have if you just give her a chance. You are stronger than before you can withstand her. You control is much better." He was grasping at straws but I couldn't agree I was the weakest one in the family when it came to control. Bella almost died by my hand so many years ago and I simply can't risk it.

Edward you and Bella have a beautiful life don't get me wrong, but do I really take the risk with her life. So what I turn her and our coven gets bigger. The Volturi are dangerous to us and if we grow any bigger. It may just be a full blown war. She already has powers." I couldn't finish that sentence. We both knew what would happen if they discovered her. They would want her more than Alice. I could never do that to her they would take her life. But what if they found even know would I be able to protect her. Would I be strong enough for her? I would have to be. She was simple to precious.

You worry about things that you don't have to, trust me she would rather have you than not have you." As much as it was confusing he was right. A tiny part of me hoped he was right. Looking back to the years I realized I was happier now than I have been in a very long time. Even when me and Alice were still together I wasn't as happy. Time was different for us Carlisle was barley walking in to Amelia's room to let her know she had test. And I was hit with a wave of pain that had me to my knees Edward was at my side in an instant trying to comfort me but I didn't deserve it. Carlisle was simply telling her about her test. Then she went in to herself I could feel it.

"Jasper would you stop and think about what you are doing, your connection with her is so much stronger than me and Bella's. I hate to admit it but its true you guys have something that me and Bella didn't and I understand you fear about her life but really you need each other." It hurt me to think about it. Yes I could see me and her together me taking her ridding and talking for hours. There were so many things I wanted with her. But it hurt to think about cause it could never be. Carlisle came back when he was done with Amelia and I was happy to hear that she was alright.

Carlisle I think that you should get her something to eat. She may be hungry." Instantly I was hit with guilt I should have thought about that not him.

"Stop I had Bella remember I had to think about those things. You have no way of knowing this is a whole new ball game for you." I couldn't help but be angry I should have known better she is my human. It hurt me to think that I was so clueless

"Son please you still have a lot to learn and I know its hard but you are very strong willed I have faith in you and what you think is best, I will get her something to eat and I will try and talk to her, see if I can make this a little bit easy for her." His voice was soft and gentle he left us then. I was still sulking I didn't want Edward to around me at the moment but I was worried I may do something if I was left alone. We Sat there for a Bit then I could feel the pulling in my chest tighten. They were bringing her back to her room. I couldn't feel anything from her it was like she was numb. It hurt me even more. How could I have done this? At least it was now instead of later. I shivered I wasn't sure what would have happened if I would have waited. Would it have been just like Bella would it have nearly killed her? My body was racked with disgust I hated to even think she would be in that much pain.

My head snapped up when I heard Carlisle enter her room. She was nervous and really sad it was a little over whelming they talked a bit and when she mentioned the food Carlisle simply stated that his son had thought about it I felt it the revulsion, I heard her choke on the sandwich it shocked me then I felt it the one feeling that had me running for the door me and Edward struggled a bit but he had me pinned down. We stood there and listened. We heard her ask Carlisle if he knew what was happing and I knew I was going to get a lecture. Sure enough Carlisle walking with a frustrated look on his face. "You made a decision and now you have to live with it Jasper. You have hurt her dearly and it breaks my heart to see the child broken, and in such a pain. In such a short time and I assure you that you should think twice about your choice You love her I can see it and lord I could feel it when you were next to her. I think we all could. You have to decide what you want and live with it. But trust me son you do not need to be afraid to love someone." And with that he walked out the room

It hurt to sit here and listen to her talk to Carlisle about me. And her emotions were pure she truly did love me. How odd that a human could falling love with me the way she has. Yes I loved Alice but Alice never loved me like this.

I will just have to keep my emotions in check and not let them harm her. What if I could befriend her and start from there. We do have a project to work on.

A/N; ok I know it suck for me to leave it like that but I have a great idea for the next chapter and I need to focus on it. Let me know what you think and please I know there might be spelling problems but I was in a hurry for this chapter.

Also I post Amelia's out fits as well as Jaspers.


	5. Chapter 5 Emmetts Letter

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight just Amelia

A/N;ok yes this is my shortest chapter but trust me I wanted to post it as soon as possible.

NOW THAT THAT IS SAID I HAVE TO WARN YOU MAJOR SEX IN THIS CHAPTER AND YOU HAVE TO KNOW I HAVE NEVER DONE THIS SO I NEED FEEDBACK PLEASE SEND A REVIEW MY WAY

Chapter 5

"Letter one"

_~Emmett,_

_I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me and the family._

_I have always like being around you, you have a way of always making me smile._

_I know it's going to be hard on you as well as everyone else, but I did not abandon you._

_I will _

_trust me when I say this is for the best. I have a few things I need to ask of you._

_Jasper is going to need you now more than ever, be there for him._

_Now in about 8-10 years I need you to ask the family to move to, Bells, North Carolina._

_They will ask why tell them you need a change and let them think it is important to you._

_Jasper must not know about this, when the time comes you need to introduce yourself to a family._

_One that has a single child a girl she will be around the age of 17-18 with hazel eyes. _

_You will notice that she is different, don't be afraid of her. She will not hurt you._

_She is not a threat. When the time comes, push him to be with her. She is what he will need._

_He will not want to be around her but again like Edward he will not be able to stay away._

_Protect her with your life, our world depends on it. You are her protector._

_Will forever love _

_You sister_

_Alice_

For the last six years I have been waiting for her to show up and when she does, I go and fuck up on the job. I let her get hurt how am I her protector if I let her get killed. I should have been there for her. I knew form the moment I saw her she was different she wasn't like the other people I introduced myself to. How could I have let Alice down already.

"Emmett it's ok she is safe jasper got to her in time." I know my Rosie was right but I still couldn't help but worry about the kid.

"The one job she gave me and I blow it. What good am I if I can't even take care of her."

"Emmett what's the matter I haven't seen you like this in a long time." I could hear the worry in her beautiful voice; I looked up from the floor and settled on the love of my eternity. She was gorges standing there lookin sexy. I have been sitting on the floor of my room for about a hour. I was happy Jasper and Edward weren't around to see me like this.

"Nothing that you can't help me with." I winked at her. God I want to thank you for creating such a creature as her.

"Oh really and how could I help you." I couldn't take it any more I rush against the wall and making a Rosalie imprint in the wall. We just stare at each other for a second then I am granted with a ferocious kiss. My hands slip into her hair, I grab a handful and pull her towards me. This is what I have been waiting for all day. As she lifts her leg around my waist I could no longer think about Amelia or jasper. I lift her up by her hot ass and slam her onto the bed. Which buckled a little. I knew she was going to kill me latter but I had to have her now and those fuckin clothes are getting in the way. I rip them off and my own and slam in to her.

"Is this what you want baby?" she loves when I talk dirty to her and god it just turns me on more. I love the way she feels to me I don't have to be careful. The rougher the better. I grab a hold of her hair and pull it back to expose her neck. I pepper her neck with opened mouth kisses and bit down were her pulse point would be. I could feel her shiver and squirm beneath me.

"Yes…… ughh harder…. Emmet I want it harder." How could I resist that I pounded into her harder all the while tugging on her hair. I wanted her to scream my name. I flip her on her stomach and ram into her gripping her hip with my left hand and pulling on her hair with my right. With each thrust getting harder and harder I knew she was close and I wanted to hear only get louder. He moans we coming closer together. "Cum for me baby."

"Ughh Emmett ple-please." With that I knew what she wanted and dame I could not resist her not when she begged me for it. I wrap my hand around her neck and use it for leverage pounding in to her with abandon.

"Ti- tighter Emmett tighter." God I love this woman I tighten my hand around her neck till I hear her scream my name in ecstasy. I wasn't done yet I still need my release but not without her cuming again. I turn her back around and kiss her deeply I loved the way she taste. Like honey and apples. I kissed my way to her jaw and nip at her neck working my way to her breast and down to her smooth stomach. I bit her hard on her hip knowing it would leave a scar but I didn't care I knew she would love it I worked my way down to her inner thighs. God this woman had legs to die for. I kissed her to her sex but not touching her with on hand on her stomach and the other on her hip to keep her in place. I blew on her teasing her. I wanted to hear her beg for me. I lightly brushed my lips against her. in which caused her to whimper. I traced my tongue around her sex but not touching were she needed me. I knew it would be soon. She was grabbing at my hair trying to push me to her center. I was much stronger than her. she was growling in frustration

"Em-Emmett please….. please." Her voice was husky and really low, like I said how can I resist her I plunged my tongue into her it didn't take long before she was close. I did the alphabet and counted to one hundred, and as I hit one hundred her scream could have been worldwide I had to cover her mouth with a pillow I worked myself back up and kissed her letting her feel the love I feel for her.

"Rosie I love you so much." I played with her for a bit before I had her begging me to give her what she wanted. I entered her slowly taking my time working her nerves. She met my every thrust and was pushing for more. I couldn't handle it anymore and started to pound in to her as hard and as fast as I could. Her moans and cries were everything to me in that moment and I knew I would not be able to last much longer but I needed her to come again with me. I reached my hand between us and rub her bundle of nerves earning a very loud scream with the contact and I could feel her getting closer to the edge. I wanted us t cum together. It would make it that more intense, I grabbed her by the throat just the way she like it and pounded in to her harder god I love vampire speed. With in a minuet we both came crashing back to earth……..

A/N; ok I know my chapters have been getting shorter but the reason for that is so I can post sooner now the reason for the sex seen with Emmett and Rosalie is cause Amelia and Jasper aren't going to be having one for quite a few chapter but trust me when I say its going to blow you mind again I need to know what you liked and what you didn't like

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6 Just What Do You Want From Me?

Disclaimer ; twilight is sadly not mine but Amelia on the other hand is.

This chapter I was stuck but I figured I could play with her emotions a little and I threw in something for you. :

Chapter 6

I hate this state

Why does it matter what I wear, it's not like he is going to be watching me. For the last hour I have been trying on clothes to wear for school. I was discharged from the hospital and I just want to stay home, now its Wednesday and I am standing under the spray of the shower I didn't know how long I have been in here but I figured it was better than getting out and dealing with the world. The hot water that was running down my back, easing some of the tension, the water was starting to get cold by the time I got out. I just warped myself in my robe and slid to the floor I didn't want to get ready. I didn't want to leave the bathroom hell I just wanted to crawl back in to bed.

"Amelia baby you need to get going or you are going to be late." I could hear her on the stairs and I wanted nothing more than to be invisible…

"Amelia did you hear me?.... Amelia…" I could hear her start to worry but I really couldn't care any less. I just kept staring at the floor hoping that she would just get the hint and leave me alone. I can hear her footsteps coming in to my room. I can hear her enter but don't bother looking up at her.

"Amelia? Honey what are you doing on the floor you should be getting ready for school." Why does it matter if I go to school? My left cheek is still bruised and I have a busted lip, all everybody is going to do is try and feel sorry for me.

"Mom I just don't want to go to school everybody will just pity me and I don't think that I can stand that."

"Dame it Amelia will you just look at me!….LOOK AT ME!!." She hasn't yelled at me like that in so long. I slowly look up in to her angry eyes. What got me is that she is the one angry. She has no right being angry at me. I have every reason to be angry, he doesn't want to be with me and yet I have to go and face him. she wasn't the one that almost got killed she isn't the one that has to deal with the stares or the whispers. All they are going to do is talk about me behind my back. Is this some sick joke that I have to live with.

"FINE!!!... ." getting up I storm out of the bathroom to my closet I grab anything that matched and headed down staires, my hair was a mess but it didn't matter I left it down. With no makeup I could put some compact on in the car. I grab a pop-tart and run back up stairs…. Surprise she was sitting on my bed, ignoring her I go back to my closet and grab my gold boots and threw them on picking up my backpack and purse with my I-pod and snatch my phone off my charger by my bed I head back down. I didn't want to deal with her or anyone for that matter. Getting in to my car I headed for school my own personal hell. It never takes me long to get there but I wish I would have driven slower. Putting my car into park I got my stuff and headed to my first class not caring that I was still really early. English was still one of my top classes but I just wanted to be invisible. Sitting in my seat grabbing my book that I picked from the library on Friday I started on the first chapter but for some reason I couldn't get past the first few lines.

"Amelia How are you feeling to day?" Dame it all I want is to be left alone. Looking up I am surprised that I was staring in to the eyes of Edward Cullen. Not the person I wanted to be around at the moment. I hated the fact that a few days ago his whole family was welcome but now all I could think about was that he reminded me of jasper and I wanted to scream.

"Hello I am fine but not in the mood for talking." I tried to be polite but I could tell I failed. By the look on his face. H just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I understand…. If you ever want to talk I am here." His voice was smooth but I know he was telling me the truth. He really wanted to be there for me. I just nodded up at him hoping I would not hurt his feelings, god he should just blame his brother for my foul mood.

The rest of the class went by like nothing and for that I was thankful. I wasn't sure but I was hoping that history class would hurry up and come. Odd I know but I just wanted to see him. wanted to be near him so the pain in my chest would leave for just a minuet. I mean we still have a project to work on. Soon enough I was standing outside the door of the class I wanted to be in the most but I was so nervous that I still hadn't moved to enter yet. I just kept staring at the door. What should I do skip then what, get a zero no thank you.

"Amelia is there a problem……." I was stunned momentarily looking back up to the eyes that I wanted so badly to look in to forever. I couldn't answer I had to get away from him I had to run. I turned around and bolted for the parking lot I wasn't sure why but I could feel him still like the pull in my chest was lessening. Still running I turned to see if he was following me and managed to trip over my feet. Expecting to hit the floor I was surprised to feel strong arms wrap around me. He set me down making sure I was steady. I instantly back away from him I did want him touching me. I didn't want him anywhere near me. I spun around and headed for my car hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone. But of course I was wrong he never got the hint. He was now standing in front of me blocking my way which only in turn pissed me off.

"What the hell do you want Cullen." No I didn't bother hiding the fact I was pissed I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. He looked like I slapped him. He back up a bit. With that I jumped in to my car. I could care less if I hurt his feelings. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away. I flew out of the parking lot and headed out of town. Once I headed towards the interstate 221 I don't know how far I went but when I exited I pulled on to a dirt road and pulled off to the side I had no idea where I was but I just needed to cool off. I walked on to a path that lead in to the woods and was happy that I came everything was so beautiful. Walking down the path I wasn't worried that I would get lost I just needed a place to think to clear my head. why would he care if I had a problem, why would he come after me I just don't understand it. I kept on walking down the path hoping the walk would work to help me with my issues. Up ahead the trees started to thin and walking closer there was a huge clearing there was a field full of sun flowers and so many different types of wild flowers. I could not believe it, it was breath taking. There was so many places to explore. Walking towards the center of the clearing I can see a cottage. With vines creeping up the sides and the roof, you could barely see the stone walls. The path was over grown but I still managed to get to the faded red door. It was so lovely with a white picket fence. It was my dream house down to the pond in the back yard. I was expecting for the door to be locked but was surprised to find it wide open stepping inside it was it was beautiful everything was covered in sheets but the walls were pale blue in the front room and in the kitchen they were Light yellow. I didn't want to leave. There was so many things to look at. Some time later I walked in to the bathroom and had to go. I checked to see if the pluming was still working and was grateful that it was and searching in the cabinets I found everything I needed. Looking at my watch I could see that it was getting late and I was getting hungry. Exiting the house I took note that there was nothing around and the drive way was overgrown. It was easy to find the trail that I was on and started to head back to the car. The path was scary quiet and I felt like I was being watched.

'What is she doing out here?' I knew that voice but I hoped I was wrong. I didn't want to see him I came here to forget about him and here he is stalking me.

"_**JASPER I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE I CAN HEAR YOU'RE THOUGHTS**_" I was getting really annoyed I was about half way to my car and here he is bothering me he must have been debating but he was singing in his head.

"JASPER!!!" I wasn't sure what he was doing. I heard movement behind me and jumped.

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" he just stood there looking at me I wasn't sure what he was thinking but it was getting really stupid. His eyes were sad and I could tell he was hurting and it pained me to think that just a few hours ago I wanted to be the cause. He didn't speak. He just stood in front of me. Not speaking. We stood there looking at each other.

"What do want from me?"

"Nothing Amelia I just want you to be safe and you are not safe here alone" that did it.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO WATCH OVER ME….. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SAID YOU HAD TO STAY AWAY. SO DO ME A FAVORE AND LEAVE ME ALONE." With that I just stomped away from him towards my car. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to watch over me. I am perfectly safe what is his problem. Getting in my car I was fighting back tears. It would be bad if I broke down now I needed to wait for when I got home. so I could take care of that issue in the shower. My hands were shaking so badly I had to wait before starting the car. Looking through the windshield he was standing in front of my car. "What" I scream at him. I toss my hands in the air hoping he would get the hint and leave. He just stares at me. As I put the car in to gear i back up and take off towards home I wasn't going to sit there and have a staring contest.

My vision was blurry from the tears that seem to have a mind of their own. Getting home didn't take long. My mom wasn't even home. Walking up the stairs to my room my body and mind was spent I just wanted to take a shower and head to bed.

Stepping into my bathroom I could already feel my muscles relax. Striping out of my clothes and stepping in the shower, letting the water warm me a bit I could hear a noise in my room. Its most likely just my mom checking on me.

'Amelia it's just me please just listen, I care a lot about you so please don't push me away. I want to be your friend' jasper scared the hell out of me I jumped and slipped with the shower curtain coming down around me; landing in the tub with a hug crash. Jasper storms in. I could smell the blood before I felt it coming down my forehead. I heard a snarl and looking up Jaspers eyes changed before my mine and they went from honey to pitch black in seconds but I wasn't afraid of him. his eyes were hungry but it was hard to place it. He was itches in front of my face leaning down over me. He grabbed me my shoulders and lifted me up to a standing position I was lifted off the floor so I was eye level with him.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing in here?.... Put me down." His eyes kept wondering from my forehead to my lips slowly he brought me closer and traced his tongue over the blood that was trailing down from my cut head it sent shivers down my spine. I could hear him moan, it made me whimper with need. He pulled away with a hiss and kissed me. It was rough and fast and confused me. There was so many questions; so many thing that I needed to know but at the moment I couldn't pull away. His hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. My mind is swirling all I could do is think about how badly I wanted him. Slowly he pulls back, not sure if I did something wrong I just look at him. his eyes seemed to be back to normal. And they seemed sad.

"Amelia I am so sorry….. I should have never been here…… are you ok… did I hurt you?" he was rambling and not sure of himself and It shocked me to think I did that to him.

"Jasper it's ok I am glad the that you are here. And I am… I am ok, I am a little sore but other than that you did not hurt me." His face seemed to soften more and his eyes they looked relived slowly he lifted me up and sat me down on the toilet. I was suddenly aware that I was naked and started to get embarrassed just because I like him a lot does not mean I want him to see me naked. He must of saw it on my face cause he covered me up with a towel.

"Amelia I am truly sorry for barging in here like this but I noticed that you were upset and I wanted to talk to you. Please will you let me wait for you down stairs while you dress so we can talk." I was speechless finally he would talk to me and he wanted me to listen. I know its lame but maybe just maybe he will understand that I need him, just like he needs me.

"Yes I would like that Jasper." He nodded and walk out. I had to sit there for a few minutes to catch my breath. I was shaking, but couldn't think of a reason why. Slowly getting up I looked at myself in the mirror and was confused I could have sworn I cut my head from the fall but all that was there a skinny sliver of a scar, right above my right eye. Shaking my head trying to clear my head I headed for my room. I changed in to a pair of yoga pants and a tank and tossed my hair in to a messy bun I didn't bother putting on any make up I just wanted to see him. I ran down the stairs and just like the other day I tripped on the last step. Again jasper was there to catch me.

"You do that a lot don't you?" I blushed and lowered my head.

"Yes." I mumbled, I heard him chuckle and hoped he would let me go so I could run back up stairs and hide.

"You don't have to be embarrassed I think that it's…..cute." his he gave me heart dropping smile. My heart went in to over drive and I never wanted him to look away. The energy that always comes when we were close came back with a force and the pulling my chest was nearly gone it was like I was complete and this is where I was meant to be. Right here in his arms. Looking back up into his eyes I noticed they kept going from my lips to my eyes and back again; like he was debating on kissing me. His hands wrapped around my shoulders and he lifted me up to meet his lips and right before I felt his lips I felt a vibration from his pocket.

With a growl he set me down and answered his phone. He did not seem happy for the interruption. He seemed to get even more agitated. With a hiss he hung up.

"Amelia please know that I am very sorry but I have to go there are some things that I have to do, but is there any way I can call you later." He was just so cute like he expected me to say no. and trust me I wanted to tell him no just to see what he would do. His reaction would be priceless but I didn't want to scare him off.

"Yes but let me walk you out" I love it he just stood there looking at me for a moment.

"And what are you looking at." I meant it as a joke but he jumped away from me like I hit him.

"OH Jasper I was just kidding you can look at me all you want." With that he just broke out laughing and I wasn't sure if it was at me or what just happened but I think it was me. I frowned.

"Sorry it was just so adorable the look on your face when you said that and just now with your frown." He shakes his head. with a smile planted on his gorges lips. I lick my bottom lip hoping he would kiss me before he left.

"If you keep doing that we are both going to be in trouble. And with you I need to be a gentlemen. And I am afraid that I haven't been very good lately you seem to fog that part of my mind." He made me shiver because I understood exactly what he was saying. With him I would do anything. And normally I wouldn't be so bold but with him its like it come natural.

"What if I don't want you to be a gentlemen." I smile up at him as he takes in a deep breath.

"W-wow… you have a way to get my blood pumping but I really must go. I will call you later." I blinked and he was gone I was standing at their completely lost for words………..

~*~

Jaspers POV

"What am I doing I could have killed her." shaking my head trying to clear my thoughts think back to just thirty minutes ago with her in my arms with her head bleeding I could have killed her.

"YOU were close but you didn't kill her, you could have but the point is you didn't you even tasted her blood. She is your singer and you resisted her. And from what Eddie here says she tastes pretty dame good." I knew Emmett was right but I was completely foolish to think that I would always be in control.

"Emmett how many times do I have to tell you my name is not Eddie it's Edward, and jasper he is right I could have killed Bella many times without smelling her blood yet you had her right there bleeding and you didn't take her. When are you going to realize that she is meant for you?

"Edward what do you think it means that when I tastes her blood I say things of her. like they were memories or something along those lines. It's what saved her life. It was odd like she was telling me something." Again I shook my head trying to clear the images that were there, of a tiny Amelia holding a teddy bear crying looking out the window to the drive way as he parents went to the airport. I could feel what she was feeling she was devastated every time they would leave. They would leave her with her grandmother but all she really wanted was them to love her.

"Jasper…Jasper are you listening to me." I was off in my own little world I didn't even hear what Edward said.

"Yea I am" he just gives me a hard look. From the couch in his room.

"Fine what were you saying" I said from the floor by his window I look up at Emmett how was perced on Edwards bed.

"I was saying that you need to open your eyes and see that she is not normal like the other girls. She is even more different than Bella was. And let's face it she is more clumsy then Bella. You have to constantly be watching her. and I know it sounds bad but trust me Bella use to get in so much trouble when I wasn't around." He was right she would get in to trouble but she was safe right she's at home there she can't get hurt right.

"Actually she can you just witnessed that for yourself." shit he was right I had to make sure she was ok.

"I have to go check on her."

"I will go you, need to hunt then you need to talk to Carlisle about her and if she is trust worthy, which trust me she is." With that he was gone I know I can trust Edward with her but it still made me nervous to be away from her for just a moment……

(A/N; the cottage is on the Cullen land just like in twilight and Alice saw that she would be there so she put food and stuff in there for her. it will play a huge part in the story and as for last chapter yes it was bad but I will get better if you have an idea of what should come next in the chapters ahead let me know.)


	7. Chapter 7 I Need You Just As Bad

Disclaimer; Twilight is not mine to bad so sad.

Chapter 7

I change my mind

"Carlisle do you really think that she can handle this. And what about the Volturi if they find out about her they will come after her. do you think I could just sit by and let them take her. And even know it's a threat." He must understand the risk.

"Son you are right but she will be able to take care of herself if you feel that you will have to train her then so be it but know this we will protect her just like we protected Nessie and Bella we will do what is necessary to protect the family but you have to make a decision. Do you leave her unprotected and be unhappy, or will you open your eyes and let happiness in. you my son have been through so much and it hurt me and your mother very much to see you in turmoil." Constantly I feel what Esme pain and worry. And I kills me to think that I could stop it and do nothing.

"Thank you Carlisle but I think I need some time." He simply nodded and let me take my leave. Walking to my room at a human pace I knew what I had to do but had no idea what would happen. I could feel such strong emotions coming from her. Looking in to her eyes how could I not be drawn to her. walking to my room I closed the door and walk to my chair by the window. There was still a full moon out. And I remember the way her face the way the moons light reflected off of her skin. Could I control myself enough to be around her? Could I be the man that she needs. I have been so broken without Alice and yet with her it's different. With her I could picture my life it was good it was pure. I could hear Nessie walking up the stairs and feel her worry. She wanted to talk to me but was worried she would hurt me. Silly girl.

"Come in Nessie." I know she heard me she may not be a full vampire but she sure acts like one. She hesitates for a second and walks in I open my arms to her and she comes and sits in my lap like she use to when she was a little girl.

"Uncle Jasper please don't be sad mom told me about Amelia and I wanted you to know that I love you and will stand by your decision, but I want you to be happy and if she makes you happy then why fight it." Her eyes we chocolate brown and I could not help but smile at her innocence.

"Nessie it's quite difficult I do care for her deeply but you have to understand the risks that are involved if the Volturi find out about her our live and hers could be at risk. I am sure you remember what happened the last time the were in our live. And I just worry about you and the family." The look on her face told me she did remember the fatal days in her young life.

"Yes I remember but I also remember you training mom and I know that with her you will do the same." With that she placed her head on my shoulder and her hand on my left cheek. She began to show me what I use to look like when I was happy when we were all happy and how much she wanted to see me smile like that. Then she showed me the family and the fight with the Volturi how we stuck together and how she felt when Alice and I showed up. How in the end we all survived. How we could survive again as a family. It shocked me to no end what she could do. She was picturing all of us as a family me with Amelia and her with Jake and the family together Rosalie planning a ball game, Alice yelling at Bella not to ruin her new dress.

When she let go I could not help but smile down at her. She knew what I needed and gave it to me. She got up sensing that I needed time to think. I sat there for a little while and decided that I should call Edward, I know that if something happened he would call and let me know but I still wanted to talk with him. He picked up after the first ring and told me that she was upset because her mother had to go away and wouldn't be back for at least four months. She is taking it hard she broke two mirrors and the coffee table. It scared me that she was that upset. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight o'clock I could still go see her. I told Edward I would head over so he could spend time with Bella. I went to my closet and changed in to my black sweater and dark wash jeans and my black boots. I got to her house in no time and heard her in her room crying I didn't know if I should knock or just walk in. m phone started to ring answering it without looking at caller ID, it was Alice she just wanted me to go through her window, and hung up. I took a deep breath which I didn't need and jumped on to her window sill hoping that it was open which to my relive it was. Slipping in she didn't even hear me. She was laying on her back on the floor looking up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. Even her salty tears smelled good. Which made me smile. She had her I-Pod on listening to a song I never heard of I could hear the lyrics and understood why she was listening to it. I just sat on the window sill watching her. listening to the song that was just for her.

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

The words made me realize that I wanted to be there to hold her up and stand by her side when she feel all alone. I never wanted her to feel like she was alone, that nobody loved her. I wanted her to know that I would always watch over her. Always.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

Once the song ended I went and laid down next to her and took her hand she didn't even flinch away. she just turned her head and looked at me with her sad red puffy eyes. She was hurting so much and was even more confused. But I felt what mattered the most she was lost and she needed me to help her. she needed me to lead her and I would. Slowly she sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. I did the same and listened to the next song.

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_

_[Chorus:]__  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

**I just sat there watching her hoping she understood.**

_I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been_

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

**I would always be there for her I would never leave her alone.**

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want_  
_But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_

With the last words of the song I pulled her to me I wanted her to see that I wasn't going any where. As she sat there in my lap I wanted her to feel what I felt for her I truly wanted her to understand what I felt about her in such a short amount of time. In what was just a couple of day she has completely touched me in a place not even Alice could have.

I pulled her head phones out of her ears carefully I didn't want to hurt her but I needed her to hear what I had to say……….

(A/N; I know its short but I had to post it I was sitting here thinking and I just had to put it down I hope you y'all like it, it took a lot out of me but I will be posting the next chapter soon I have a great idea so I am hoping I will be able to write it before it goes away and agin if you have an idea let me know I would love to hear what you are thinking.

SONGS THAT WERE PLAYED IN THIS CHAPTER.

_STAND IN THE RAIN~ SUPERCHICK_

_HERE WITH ME~ DIDO_


	8. Chapter 8 Could This Be True

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight, no matter how badly I wish I did I don't 

(A/N; In this chapter I wanted to bring up her powers that way there is no confusion with it, she is very very powerful and in there lies the issues and the Danger.)

Chapter 8

You are all that I need

Amelia's POV

~*~

I sat there in jaspers arms shocked but completely content I wanted nothing more than to be here with him when I felt him lay next to me it felt like I didn't need anything else yes it hurt that both of my parents were gone but they were always gone. I was always alone. But at least I had Jasper now. I felt him take my head phones out of my ears, I looked up at him and he seem nervous.

"Amelia I have to talk to you but first are you ok? Do you need anything?" he was so sweet trying to make sure I was ok. I didn't want to move even if it was like sitting on a marble statue. My stomach at that moment decided that it wanted to embarrass me and make a rather loud noise. I blushed and tucked my head under his chin not wanting him to see me red.

"Aww I see that you have not have eaten dinner yet would you like for me to get you something." I had no idea what was in the house since we just moved in but I wanted a cheeseburger with fries and a shake.

I think that I am just going to go get Jack in The Box." I started to get up but he just laughed and picked me up and carried me out of my room and down the stairs like I could not walk on my own I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow at him.

"What I just thought that I would catch you anyways and this way you I am saving time." With that he started to laugh. Me on the other hand was annoyed with the fact that he was right I swear the stairs hate me.

'man she is so beautiful' my breath caught and I wasn't use to this just yet. Being able to hear his thoughts, I didn't want him to feel like I was spying.

'Can you hear my thoughts' he was just looking at me, and I nodded.

'I wasn't lying, you are so beautiful and you mean so much to me.' I was so happy that he was saying this to me. I was surprised that I wasn't blushing.

I lifted my head just a little so that my lips were close to his all he had to do was lean forward just a bit and our lips would touch. He turned his head away and I tried not to be hurt but I still felt like he rejected me. I lowered my head and tried to wiggle out of his arms but he just held me tighter.

'Look at me please' I couldn't I was too embarrassed I didn't want him to see me.

'Please I am sorry I do want to kiss you but we have to talk first if that's ok' even in my head he seems scared like I would push him away.

"I am sorry Jasper I just thought….it's ok don't worry about." With that he walked me out the door to his 2010 Chevy Camaro SS it was all black and I loved it. I heard him chuckle. I looked up at him and saw amusement in his eyes.

"And what do you think is so funny Cullen." I tried to give him my stern voice but it sounded weak. Which just made him laugh even harder. I tried again to wiggle free of his arms but he just tightened his grip on me.

"I don't think so you are not going anywhere. And I was laughing at the way your face looked like when you saw my car you were practically drooling. It was so lady like." his voice was shaking like he was trying not to laugh. Oh he thinks he's so funny I frowned trying to think of a way to get back at him.

"_If you keep doing that we are both going to be in trouble. And with you I need to be a gentlemen. And I am afraid that I haven't been very good lately you seem to fog that part of my mind"_

The sparks were back. Perfect. I hope he didn't notice my mischievous smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine. I bit my bottom lip and sucked on it. I smile a little wider when he stiffened. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and pouted my lower lip. His eyes we slowly turning darker. And I heard him growl, which was such a turn on. God everything about him was sexy.

I leaned back a little showing my neck. With a hiss he lowered his lips to the base of my neck. It sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. It seemed to push him a little further and his lips danced across my neck. Slowly he brought his lips to my ear.

"You really should not tempt me with your body I am afraid myself control is very weak. It could snap at any moment." I don't know what came over me but I wanted him to continue what he was doing it was slowly driving me crazy.

"Then you should take me back inside so I don't freeze to death."I ran my hands up his neck to his soft blond hair and pushed his hair behind his ears so I could clearly see his eyes.

"You really don't want me to do that." his cool breath tickled my ear and made me whimper. I blinked and I was in his car. What the hell was that.

"What in the world just happened ?" I half yelled.

"Well I figured if we stood on you porch any longer you would never eat." It was still odd for me how fast he was. He buckled my seat belt and climbed in. the drive to Jack in the Box was not long. We didn't speak but that was ok because words were not needed. He took my left hand in his and held it. I was so happy but didn't want to show it. Jesse was working the drive through window. I greeted with a huge smile from her, she was happy to see me out and about. The look that she gave Jasper made me growl. 'Wow that was sexy' Jasper just squeezed my hand. He paid for my food and we were off, headed for my house. His comment was quite funny. He thought that was sexy. I laughed in my head I wasn't even trying to be. It just got to me how she was looking at my Jasper. Wait is he mine yet? I looked over at his profile hoping to figure out what we were. I knew that he liked me but wasn't sure what he felt for me. The food smelled so so good and I couldn't wait to eat. I felt bad that Jasper didn't order anything. But I knew I couldn't eat it all by myself I ordered two cheeseburger a XL fries and a XL shake, with two tacos. It was a ton of food and no matter how hungry I was I could not eat that much.

When we pulled in to my drive way I noticed there was a silver JEEP waiting for us with Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper took the food from me and went around opening my door I tried not to blush but it was futile.

"Wow Jasper you haven't even kissed her yet and she is blushing dame I take it back you do have game." I laughed, Emmett had a way of making things light hearted.

"Emmett do I need to remind you what will happen if you keep this up." Rosalie's voice was stern and her face was sharp. One look at Emmett told me everything I needed to know, she must have threatened him with something most likely sex. That thought just made me laugh even harder.

"Aww Rosie I was just playing you can't hold that against me." His voice was whiney and he had a pout on his lips. It was even more hilarious to see a huge guy like Emmett like this acting like a little girl.

"Stop being a big baby Emmett." It barely made it out of my mouth be for I laughed even more at his stunned face. I looked up at him between my fits of laughter and stopped dead in my tracks he had an odd look in his eyes and it scared the shit out of me. I blinked and he was walking towards me I tried to dash to Jasper but wasn't fast enough Emmett had me in his arms and was swinging me around like a little girl I was giggling so bad and when he noticed what effect he had on me he started to toss me in the air above his head. He just made me squeal it was so funny that a grown teenager was tossing me around like a rag doll. He set me down but the world started to spin and before you knew it I was laying in the grass with Jasper next to me.

"Jay how did you land up here with me?" he just looked stunned and didn't say anything.

"Jay are you ok? Are you hurt, did I take you down with me?" he just nodded and looked at me like I had two heads which I did not like. I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett and found that they two were looking at me the same way.

"What? What did I do?" I was starting to get nervous I didn't like that they were just staring at me like I was a freak.

"Amelia you did nothing wrong don't be silly. We came here to ask if you would like to come over to our house Esme is dyeing to meet you." I didn't know what to say. I just looked in to her Goddess features .

"Rosalie I still have to talk with her but afterwards if she wants I will bring her home that way she can talk to Carlisle." He stood up and held his hand out for me to take it. I took his cold hard hand. Was it odd that I loved the way felt. He cooled my heated skin. They both said there good buys and we went in to the house I was thankful is that the food was still hot. I set the food up on the kitchen table. And pulled out two plates. Jasper cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I don't need to feed just yet." There was a smirk on his lips which just made me wonder why he said feed instead of eat.

"Are you sure you must be hungry." He just shook his head and walked over to me and grabbed one of the plates from my hand and put it back where I got it. He took the other plate from me and started to pile food onto it.

"Jay there is no way I can eat that much."

"You are the one that ordered it I told you I wasn't hungry." I just shook my head at him.

"Jay I am very capable of _feeding _myself." With that I pulled the plate from his hands and fixed my plate. I sat down and dug in. I didn't noticed how hungry I was till I started to eat I hadn't eaten anything all day but still. I felt eyes on me and blushed. I had been stuffing my face and most likely looked like a gross pig.

"Sorry I am just really hungry." He just laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it I could tell you haven't eaten anything all day. So go on and eat as much as you want." He was being honest. I finished eating and washed my dish and cleaned up a bit. Jasper cleared his throat , I turned around and knew what wanted. We needed to talk. I walk over to him and took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs . I was proud of myself for not falling flat on my face. When we got to my room I let go of his hand and went over to my desk were my I-Pod sat and plugged it in to the dock , 15 Step By Radiohead came from the small speakers i lowered it just a bit so that it was background noise and moved to sit on my bed. Jasper was still standing in the middle of my room, looking around. Slowly he started walk towards my bed and sat down on the edge leaning against the canopy. He looked good sitting there. I loved the way he seemed to fit into my world.

"Amelia I have a few questions to ask you if that's ok?" I just nodded my head and he went on.

"What do you know about your powers?" I frowned I didn't expect him to ask me that and frankly I wasn't ready to answer that.

"So what do you think they are going to do with Spencer?" I really didn't want to talk about him it sort of slipped. Once I said his name Jasper snarled. I froze he looked deadly all of a sudden.

"Amelia if you don't want to talk about it that's ok, but please I must ask you to never mention the thing ever again. I don't trust myself to talk about him just yet." I was scared but not for me. Jasper looked like he was ready to hurt someone and that reminded me of when he had stopped Spencer from raping me. I nodded scared my voice would give me away. he scooted closer to me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Please don't be afraid of me I would never hurt you….. ever." His eyes were pleading for me to believe him. Which was funny cause I would believe him if he told me the sky was green.

"Jay I trust you don't ever think that I don't." I wanted him to see that I trusted him. I needed him to know that.

"Amelia if you trusted me then why won't you talk to me? It won't change what I feel about you. Nothing would." I wanted to believe that I really did but I was scared. I lowered my head not sure where to start. His hand went to my chin and lifted it up so that I could look at him. We sat there for a moment staring in to each other's eyes. I wasn't sure what he saw but I knew what I did. He was afraid of something and if I wasn't mistaken I could swear I see love in his eyes. We sat there for a good minuet before he lowered his head.

"Amelia I know that this is going to be hard for you but I am here I am not going anywhere." He was telling me the truth and I was just nervous I didn't have much to tell him.

"Jay I don't know much but what I do know is that when I turned sixteen I started to notice that I could do things. Like there was this one time I wanted my room to be pink instead of this totally gross poop looking green and I blinked and it turned pink. Its weird when I really want something I just get it. A few times I started rain storms…. Its odd when I am really upset like when my nana died it poured the entire month. The weather man on T.V said it was a freak storm. But when I am very angry the ground starts to shake. That's why I had to learn to control my anger. Once I was out and about and it was really hot and I needed to cool down and I was thinking that I wish there was a breeze so it wouldn't be so hot, then it got really windy. And you already know I can hear thoughts but not all the time. It's weird it just happens I have no idea when it will turn on. There are other things but I really don't want to scare you." He just sat there listening to everything I had to say. He didn't runaway and for that I was truly happy I cared so much for him and I was worried it would be too much for him.

"Amelia there is no way you can scare me away. please tell me you don't have to worry about me I am here to stay." I simply nodded and continued.

"I can freeze thing and blow them up it scares the hell out of me when I do it. most of the time I am really pissed off. And one time I threw a chair out the window and I didn't even touch it."

"So let me get this straight you have the power of the elements and you can freeze and blow things up, and you are telekinetic, plus you have away to just make things happen." I nodded my head and waited for him to get up and run. He just sat there and waited for me to continue which shocked me.

"You are not running away so what are you thinking."

"I am thinking about what you can be what you are." It scared me to think that he thought about me as a monster.

"And what have you come up with." My voice was low and weak I was worried he would call me a freak.

"I am not sure yet but I bet Carlisle would know, he know more about this kind of thing than I do. But first I want to try something. I want you to open your feeling to me don't hold anything back and you don't have to worry about me I will be fine." With that said he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me softly it was sweet. And I was happy that he was kissing me I wanted to taste more of him so I licked his bottom lip hoping he would let me deepen the kiss. Again there was the sparks that always show up they were popping and buzzing loudly. As he parted his lips I was greeted with the most pleasant sensation I have ever felt. I tangled my hands in his hair. And he pulled me closer to him and lowered me down on to my bed. It was so hot that he was hovering over me. He just looked at me for a moment the lowered himself on top of me. He kissed my lips and worked his way down my chin to my neck. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. I tried to focus my emotions on him but I was to caught up. But I loved him so much already and what he was doing to me was…..beyond words. He nipped at my neck teasing me. I felt his sharp teeth graze my skin and I shivered and felt a sharp pain and heard his hiss and pull back. He looked me in the eyes and asked me if I trusted him. His eyes were darker but I knew I trusted him. I answered him truthfully and he lowered his head to my neck and lick the spot where he accidently bit down. He swirled his tongue around and bit down and when he did my world exploded. I didn't feel him over me anymore and I snapped my eyes open and saw him on the ground. But what scared me was the fact that he went through the wall to the hallway I jumped off the bed and ran to him. If I hurt him I swear I would never forgive myself.

"Cullen are you ok?...... I am so sorry I hurt you." I shook my head tears were streaming down my face as I looked at him his head was bowed and he wouldn't look at me.

"Cullen I swear if you don't say something I am going to flip."

"Whitlock." Was the only thing that he said with his head still down. Slowly he lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

"If you want to call me by my sir name then it is Whitlock, Cullen is my adoptive name." Whitlock…. Hum I really like it.

"Well Mr. Whitlock are you hurt do I need to call 911" my voice was laced with worry.

"Don't be silly I am fine. That was a rush by the way." I just shook my head. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. He just chuckled at me. He got up and we walked over to my bed.

"Well at least we can say that you blew me away." I narrowed my eyes at him this was not a joking matter. I could have killed him.

"Look I am ok you can't hurt me. So don't worry."I was pissed now.

My room slightly started to tremor and I was starting to shake. Jasper tried to grab a hold of me but I have no clue what happen. There was a flash of light and he was sparkling. Like tiny diamonds. I just sat there stunned. I blinked and the light was gone. I blinked again…. nothing. Jasper just sat there staring at me. Not saying a thing. I started to ask him what that was. But he silenced me with his finger. We just sat there.

"Jasper I am sorry about everything please will you forgive me." I said it in a rush hoping to get it out before he silenced me. But then I wasn't sure he even understood what I said.

"Amelia it ok it's not your fault. Its what I am you just brought it out is all. You did nothing wrong it just caught me off guard I wasn't going to tell you anything but you just proved to me that now is better than any other time. First I want you to know that I want to be with you. I want to be there to hold you at night. I want to be the one that makes you heart race, to be the one that you think and dream about. Cause if I could dream it would be about you. And if you let me I want to spend the rest of my unlife with you by my side. And after I am done telling you every and you decide that you want the same then I would stand by your side throughout time." He stopped speaking but me head was spinning he wanted to be with me. He wanted to be with _ME_. What had I done to be granted this man?

"Jasper it doesn't matter what you tell me. I want to be with you always." He leaned down and kissed my lips with a sweet kiss and got off the bed.

"Don't worry darlin we will fix the wall later. Do you trust me?"

"Jay I just told you about my weird life and you stayed. And I nearly killed you and you are still here so yes I do trust you."

"Darlin then please close your eyes and keep them shut no matter what, keep them shut unless I tell you otherwise." I closed my eyes not sure what he was going with it. He picked me up bridal style and started walking then it felt like we were _falling_……..

(A/N; ok it wasn't the greatest chapter but I worked really hard on it there was so much more I wanted to put in here but the chapter would have been really really long. So the next chapter is going to be where the family tells her everything. I am so bad when it comes to spelling and grammar so please give me a break if I checked everything over and over then I would never post a chapter. )

How will Amelia react when she finds out her boyfriend is a vampire and that she has a choice to be changed. What will happen when Bella explains everything to her. will Jasper be able to keep his hands to himself or will Esme interfere to protect Amelia's virtue

P.S please review I need to know if what I am doing is right and the only way I can know is if you review.


	9. Chapter 9 Bella's Letters

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight.

(A/N; warning _**lemons **_in this chapter not for little eyes. Lol)

Chapter 9

Bella's Letter

_~Dear Bella_

_Please do not be angry with me its for the best that I leave I know it_

_Doesn't make sense right know but it will in a few years._

_Just know that I love you so much and I will miss you dearly_

_I have things that I have to deal with and I know that its going to be hard for_

_You to understand. I am not deserting you I will be back but not for a while._

_I need you to do me a favor. In a few years Emmett is going to suggest moving and_

_I need you to side with him. He will have a very good reason for moving._

_You won't understand it but soon enough you will. Jasper is going to have_

_a very hard time excepting I am I am gone but push him to move on._

_He will come across something he has never dreamed of, and he will fight it but_

_Trust me when I say you will need to talk to him and __**her,**_

_she will need your help in moving forward with Jasper be there for her just_

_like you would be there for me. Treat her like a sister you will have very much in common._

_Jasper needs her. in the end he will see why I have left. He has a bigger destiny than me Bella,_

_I have seen it. Jasper must not know that I have written you._

_If he does he wont understand and he wont do what he needs to. I love you_

_My sister. My Best Friend._

_You are forever in my heart._

_~Love Alice_

It was hard for me for a while I hated the fact that she didn't talk to me before she left. I had been there for Jasper when he needed me and I would always be there for him I understood what it felt like when Edward left me and I didn't want him to go threw it but I knew that Alice would not come back. That she would do what was necessary to keep jaspers destiny where it needed to be. But how could Jasper possible do what Alice has come to predicted. This girl that had come in to our lives and changed it in so many ways. Rosalie actually liked her and that hurt me just a little that she took to her so fast. But the silly thing is that she reminds me of me when I was her age. She had Jasper rapped around her little finger. An di wasn't sure if I liked that. but I knew I had to keep an eye on her I had to shield the family from her gift. Which was odd that she was so powerful. When we got home that night we talked to Carlisle about her gifts. He wanted to know more about her but I wasn't sure what to do. Edward came home after a while.

"Hello my lovely wife" god I missed him so much.

"Hello my handsome husband." He walked over to me over on our bed. And kissed my lips.

"How are you love I have missed you so much lately with the whole Jasper thing." He was right he had been away for a while watching over her so she wouldn't get hurt. it reminded me of when I was her age and still human. Edward would silently watch me at night so that I was never alone.

"Have you hunted lately love?" I simply shook my head I didn't want to hunt. He bent down and looked in to my eyes. I already knew what he would see I hadn't hunted in a while but truth be told I didn't need to hunt.

"Bella you eyes are completely black you need to hunt." It really frustrated me to no end when he acted like my father.

"Edward please I am fine I will hunt when I need to." He pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for me to finish. I knew he would fight with me on this when he got it in his head that I needed to do something he felt like he was in charge of making sure I did it. I blinked and that was all it took for him to fling me over his back and start to run off towards the forest, as soon as I realized what he was doing I pushed myself off of him and landed perfectly on my feet. Then he was on me pinning me to the ground. I smiled up at him.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." He smiled down at me and flashed his teeth. Uh oh I am in for it. I threw him off of me and took off running I knew he would catch up with me but had a head start. Not even a second later I was pinned to a tree with him in my face.

"Isabella I am not playing with you. You need to hunt so do me a favor and stop being a baby. "That did it. I threw him and he flew through the trees and smacked in to one. I smiled to myself and started to walk towards the house I knew I would need to hunt but I didn't want him to know that. again I found myself pinned to a tree. He ripped my shirt off and my pants followed suite when I tried to push him off of me, he shoved me harder against the tree. It buckled slightly.

"You know Isabella when you fight me it turns me on." He was right anytime I tried to push my way on him he managed to use it against me. His lips were on mine and he kissed me roughly. I loved when he didn't treat me like I was going to break. I bit down on his lower lip and he granted me with a loud moan. I could feel him against my stomach and loved that I could get him like this. I grabbed him by his hair and yaked it to the left to expose his neck I traced my teeth against his skin teasing him the sank my teeth in to him. with a growl he threw me to the ground and ripped his clothes off. He was eager and I was ready. I needed him and I needed him now. He kissed his way up my chest lightly kissing and biting my breast. Teasing me. He kissed me tenderly till I sucked on his tongue. With a growl he pulled away.

"What do you want Isabella?" while he said this he placed his manhood against my folds and I bucked my hips. God I hated when he teased me.

"Edwarrd!!!!" I screamed at him I needed him now and he just wanted to play.

"Edward what love? What do you want from me?"

"Fuck….I need YOU" why must he tease me why!!!

"Need me? You need me to what?" again when I thought he was going to enter me he would pull out I was about to explode if he didn't take me.

"FUCK ME EDWARD… PLEASE JUST FUCK ME!!!!!"

"with pleasure" with that he slammed in to me he was not soft and gentle h was rough and it was hard. We both needed this and I wasn't about to tell him to slow down. In and out. God this man had a way to make my world crash down. I loved the way he said my name. Breathy and full of lust. Each thrust was getting faster and faster I knew I was getting close the spring in my stomach was about to break. He lowered his head and kissed me roughly and moved to my neck when he bit down my entire would exploded and I screamed.

"_BELLA!!!" ……._Edwards orgasmwas just like mine……

_(A/N; ok I know this is the second time I have done this but hey it's just because I am practicing for Jasper and Amelia's first time. The next chapter will be Amelia's response to the run.") _

_P.S I will be away for a while so if I don't post soon sorry. And please please please review. _


	10. Chapter 10 Her Reaction

Disc aimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 10

The feeling of falling ended quickly. Then air pounded my face, I tucked my head deeper into jaspers neck. I loved the way he smelled and it was helping me calm down just a little. My heart was beating quickly but it was from not knowing what was happening. I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew that I should keep my eyes closed. It was over after about a minute and we stopped. I noticed we weren't moving. So when I lifted my head, I still kept my eyes closed. Waiting for him to let me know it was ok.

"Keep them closed Amelia we are almost there."_Yea easy for you to say._ His words vibrated through me. He started walking. I noticed the air warmed up a lot, then I him sit with me in his lap. He was cradling me in his arms, like I was a small child.

"Ok Amelia you can open your eyes" his voice was smooth and I was happy to open my eyes I didn't like being in the dark. I lifted my head from under his chin and opened my eyes. I was in a huge room with cream walls, and different types of paintings I was surprised that I could see something like this here in such a small town. There were hard wood floors that were cherry wood. And the couches were huge and soft they almost matched the walls and the through pillows had small bits of red in them to go with the rug that I just looked down at. Everything was so beautiful there was a fireplace and of course a huge T.V.

"Amelia…." I was startled out of my exploration and tucked my head back under Jaspers. I slowly looked up and saw the mother of my dreams she was beautiful…. Wait that is not the right word to portray her. I tried to think of a way to describe her but came up empty there were no words that could express her. Then I noticed she was looking at me still….. I need to speak.

"Y-yes." My voice was shaking and I was wondering if it was from what jasper just did or the woman that was standing in front of me. She bent down so she was eye level with me.

"How are you feeling sugar…? Did Jaspers running scare you? By the way I am Esme." Her words were having trouble going through my brain. _Jaspers running? No one can run that fast._ I looked up at Jasper hoping he had an answer to what she just said. He eyes were nervous like he was afraid…. _Oh he is afraid… afraid how I am going to react. He thinks I will runaway._ I shook my head and raised my hand to his face. I wanted to show him it was ok.

"Jasper don't be afraid to tell me anything, I have told you things about me that I was afraid of, and let me tell you I am not afraid of you. What we did just now was that you running?" he looked deep in to my eyes searching for something. He must have found it because the smile of my dreams appeared on his delicious lips of his._ Hum I wonder what would happen if I leaned in a kissed him._

"Yes Amelia, it was running. I just didn't want you walking this late at night." My heart beat in my chest and I was sure I wasn't breathing….._running that fast wow that is the coolest thing._

"Breath Amelia" Carlisle spoke but I wasn't aware that he was there. I took in a much needed breath.

"How are you felling dearest" I took another big breath and tried to clear my head.

"So Jasper has powers" I looked back up at Jasper not sure if I was right. I had so many questions for him. But I know knew why he wasn't afraid of me. Cause he was just like me. They all looked at me, then at each other Rosalie and Emmett came in from the garage, Bella and Edward came from the room next to the one I was in. They all nodded.

"Amelia do you believe in the supernatural?" umm I am not sure where this is going but if it will make them happy then I guess its ok. I thought back to all the times when I hoped I was a witch like in the movies. _Could that be what I am?_

"Yes." I looked back at jasper he was so focused on me. His eyes were burning in to mine.' Would she still want me after, would I want her to want me' his voice sounded so sad and the sparks were back but this time they were blue I was scared and sad for the fact that he was scared that I would not be able to handle whatever he has to tell me.

"What do you know about Vampires "I knew Carlisle was speaking to me but I couldn't look away from Jasper._ No matter what I will never leave you, never!_

"You see Amelia you have a few options and I know it's going to be hard for you to understand but know that we will do everything in our power to make this easy for you." His voice was strong and I was sure if I actually looked away from Jasper I would see his brow furrowed. I slowly lowered my eyes and looked up at him. He nodded his head.

"Amelia do you believe in Vampires?" it was a silly question and I thought back to all of the movies and T.V. shows that I have seen. And I knew that there were Vampires but not in the mythical sense.

"Yes Carlisle I do but you are a doctor so you know about them to. They are people just like me and you but they are just allergic to the sunlight. Their skin burns and it can kill them." I had read about a little girl that had it she could never go out in the sun she would die if she did. It was hard for her to understand. Any high voltage lights would hurt her and she could only come out at night….

"Yes Amelia you are correct but do you believe in the mythical creature?" was he really asking me if I believed in Angel the vampire._ He was a hottie to._

"Umm I guess anything is possible since I had powers so sure why not." I was trying to make a point but then I remembered that they didn't really know about me like Jasper did. I looked up at him again hoping he would help me when they started to ask questions.

"Aw yes your powers I would like to talk to you about that if you would let me." I nodded at him and he continued he was pacing in front of me while the rest sat and waited for their father to go on.

"You see Amelia if I told you that there were such things as vampires and that all that you thought about us was real and I told you that they were wrong that we could go out in the sunlight and that I love the sign of the cross and garlic does not harm me would you freak?" he stopped pacing and I felt all eyes on me. Was he trying to tell me that he was a vampire?_ Could this be real could he be a vampire. I was bleeding when I was in the hospital he didn't try and eat me. _I started laughing this has to be a joke he would have killed me and anything that was bleeding in the hospital.

"Y-you think…you…are…a…Vampire." I tried to speak clear but I was having issues. Talking and laughing was a hard thing to do at once. He smiled at me a big smile that showed all of his teeth and there I saw them. I gasped._ Are those fangs._

"You were telling the truth." My voice was shaking and I was starting to think I was in the twilight zone. I looked at all of them and noticed they were all smiling and showing me there fangs. But I was strangely not afraid. I wasn't afraid of them they had their chance to kill me and they didn't._ thank god._

"All of you are Vampires?" they each nodded and I looked back at Jasper and he showed me his fangs. His body was slightly shaking beneath me and his arms tightened around me. I touched his lips with my fingers and lightly touch them._ Wow is it bad that I love the thought of dating a vampire. _ He held perfectly still like he was afraid. I was suddenly hit with a feeling of need. I wanted to taste them and so I pulled my head closer to him and ran my tongue across them they made my tongue numb and I closed my eyes and when I opened them Jasper was on the other side of room with his back to the wall and his hands digging in to it. I didn't even feel him move. His eyes were wild and his breathing was ragged I was stunned not even a second was he, right under me now I am sitting on the couch. It took my breath away._ Dame he is fast._

"That was not a good idea Amelia" Edward's voice had amusement in it. Why would he think that? Then I looked back at Jasper his eyes solely on me and I shivered. His eyes were dark again and it sent shivers down my spine. _Could he be just as turned on as me._

"You see Amelia Jasper craves for you in more ways than one and it is extremely difficult for him." _what does that mean?_ _More ways then one._

"It means that your blood calls to him as much as your body maybe even more so." _Wow my body and my blood. Does that mean I am irresistible to him as he is to me?_

"Yes you are on the right path, with that thought." I looked up at him and prayed to god he was just reading me facial expressions because if he was reading my mind he was in for it. I thought about jasper kissing me and pinning me to my bedroom floor with him grounding himself against me.

"Umm can you not think about that _please_."I blushed and looked down. _Shit he can read my mind…OMG IF HE CAN READ MY MIND SO CAN…….OMG!!!!!!!_ my eyes flew to jaspers and I nearly died he was looking sideways at me deep in thought. My mind screamed at the top of its lungs.

"OMG you guys can read my mind" I was freaking out know this is so not right why didn't they tell me. My face hadn't been this red in so long. I wanted to die…_please god just kill me now please_.

"No Amelia we cannot all read your mind only Edward could it's his gift." Carlisle was standing with his arms around Esme. They looked perfect for each other and I wanted jasper to be holding me. I missed his cool embrace. I looked down trying to gather everything but it was all still confusing. I looked up and locked eyes with jasper I needed him to know that I wasn't going anywhere that we could get thru this. The electrical sparks were back but this time they were white and warm with trust and love and it surged through the room I was sending them to everyone but mostly to jasper I wanted him to understand what I felt for him. _I will always love you Jasper please understand that._

"Thank you Carlisle for that I was about to go insane." He chuckle and looked at Edward. And he nodded. It seemed that the current was getting stronger by the minuet and everyone was smiling I was happy that I could do this for them. _At least I could show them._

"You have to understand that for you to be with jasper you have to know about us and the danger." I asked him a few questions about the diet and what powers they have. He told me everything were he came from and about the family and about the threat. He told me that I had to choose what I wanted and that I had a choice to stay and be protected or if I wanted they could leave and I would be unprotected. It was so much information and I didn't know if my brain was going to combust I sat there trying to go through everything. Jasper at some part of the talk came and sat down beside me. And took my hand it was comforting that he was there with me and I knew I could do this. It didn't matter to me that he was a Vampire cause he was good. I can see it in his eyes that he wanted to be like me. To be human. It hurt me to think that he had gone through hell to get to where he was now. I was deep in thought thinking about the Volturi and the threat that seemed to be there but I wasn't really concerned and the thought about Jasper leaving made me sick to my stomach and I really didn't want to think about it. I only had one choice, only one option was the one for me and that was for jasper to stay with me._ It was a joke to even ask me what I wanted I would always want Jasper._

"I have decide what I want and I want you all to know that it was an easy decision cause there was really one option for me. I have decided that I want you all to be around. I would never ask you to leave I care to much for you all, even you Esme." I gave her a warm smile. The all looked at me with wonder in their eyes and I was sure the expected me to ask them to leave. I yawned I couldn't help it, it was one o'clock in the morning and I was tired.

"Amelia you are sleepy I should take you home." I nodded at Jasper but Esme had other plans.

"Amelia would you like to spend the night here; I will make you pancakes in the morning that way you don't have to be in the house alone." She was right I hated being home alone but I didn't think I could stand being in the same house as jasper and not be with him. _that would be cruel and unusual punishment. _

"Umm I don't know." Edward looked at me like he knew what I was feeling. 'I am sure that Jasper would like to stay with you tonight.' I looked right at him. Wont Esme get upset that we are staying in the same room over night.' 'No that is not like Esme she would rather have you under our roof than have you at home alone.' I nodded and looked up at Jasper.

"What do you think?" I was hoping he wouldn't mind staying the night with me.

"Amelia I would very much like you with me tonight there is still much that you and I have to talk about and it would be easier if you were here with me our if you would like I can stay the night with you at your house." He looked intently in to my eyes and I knew it didn't matter where we were as long as we were together. _But at home we could have privacy…._

"It doesn't matter to me were we are tonight just as long as you are with me. But I think I would like to go home tonight so I can process everything. And I can come over tomorrow that way if I have anymore question. I have everyone here." He nodded and look to the rest of his family. It took me a second to tear my eyes away from his god like face. His family I could tell only wanted me to be happy and I knew I would be, now that I had jasper. Jasper got up and held his hand out for me to take. Helping me up, I notice the big smile on his lips. Emmett was the first one to give me a hug and he lifted my off the ground and gave me what can only be called a bear hug. Rosalie was next and she kissed both of my cheeks. Bella gave me a tight hug and told me that she was there if I ever needed to talk and that she would wait her turn for me tomorrow. Edward was different he gave me a hug but it felt different then the rest and I wasn't sure why. Esme grabbed a hold of me and it felt like she never wanted to let me go and that touched me the most I hugged her with everything that I had and the weirdest thing happened the electric current that is always present with jasper was back but it was pink with love and affection. I knew right then and there that I loved her even if I just met her. She would always have a special place in my heart. We held on to each other for awhile nether one of us wanting to let go. It was odd for me to bond with her so instantly but it had happened. Carlisle tapped her on the shoulder.

"Stop hogging her Esme it's my turn now." We both laughed and she let me go and I instantly missed her. Carlisle hugged me just like Esme and I felt like I was at home, like I was finally completed.' I know what you mean I feel the same way. They think of you as there new daughter now you know.' I smile at that thought and was grateful Edward had said that. _I wished it was true I would love to be your sister._

"OK OK I am getting jealous can I have my girlfriend back now." He had a stern look on his face which made me laugh really hard cause I knew he was only joking….. Well I hoped he was because I really loved his family. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I loved the way we fit perfectly together he was the right size for me. Like he was made for only me. He let out a sigh of happiness as he pulled me closer to him. _No this is home. anywhere he is will always be home for me._

"Alright I will be back in the morning but Esme can I talk with you for a minute please." She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course Jasper let's go to my office for a minute." They walked away and left me with the rest of the family. Bella walked up to me and took my warm hand in hers. It was odd how cold their hands were but I didn't mind it. I liked it actually. She pulled me over to the couch and began to tell me her story. About how she met Edward. How he almost killed her that fatal day, how it changed her life. She went throughout what they had gone through to be together and how it almost cost her, her life. How the family stood by and protected her. She told me about a little girl named Nessie, and the battle she had to go through to keep her safe and how the family stood side by side to fight for her and her daughter. I was crying at the end because I understood why they would give their lives for each other and I only hoped that one day I would be called her sister. When she was done I hadn't noticed that everyone had left us. I wiped the tears from my eyes and a hugged her I had so much in common with her right down to her feeling like she wasn't good enough for him. I felt the same way with jasper but I knew that we belonged together. I knew that I loved him. I just had to find the right time to tell him about it. She got up and told me good night I still sat there deep in thought that I didn't even feel Jasper behind me. He was standing behind the couch. He bent down and kissed my neck. Normally I would react by throwing a punch, but I somehow knew it was him. _God that feels so good. _

"Are you ready to go my love I could feel how tired you are. You need your rest for tomorrow." I nodded my head and stood up. I walked around the couch and we met at the middle. He picked me up bridal style and held me close. I knew the drill and closed my eyes…….

(A/N; ok it might not be what you expected but I have been extremely sick I got heat stroke and I feel like complete shit but I had to do this if you think I should rewrite this chapter let me know and depending on how many of you think that I should I will.)

P.S. I have taken on another story and I will be posting it soon trust me it's really good I just need to go through a few things first.

Again ideas are always welcome so don't be afraid to tell me about them.


	11. Chapter 11 You Are going to be the Death

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.

(A/N; ok in this chapter Amelia and Jasper have a small Lemon but mostly in this Chapter you will see what their feelings are.)

Chapter 11

You and Me.

She still wants me to be a part of her life even after hearing about the Volturi. It didn't matter to her as long as I stood by her. She didn't care about the danger that was in her life, all she cared about was me. She was standing in front of me waiting for me to pick her up_._ She has complete trust in me. How could she still want me, it made no sense but I knew what she felt and I felt the same way.

I lifted her bridal style a relished in the fact that she fit perfectly in my arms, and my body was tingling from her touch. I could never forget the moment I saw her, in the parking lot. She looked so beautiful. I looked down at the small girl in my arms and I knew I was ready. Nothing would hold me back from her any longer. I love her. I will just have to tell her soon. The run back to her house was a quick one and once we were in her room I didn't want to let her go. I looked down at her. She still had her eyes closed and her cheeks were red from the air whipping around her face. She still looked like an angel. Her breathing was slow like she was asleep but I knew she was awake just awaiting for me to say the magic words. I walked over to the bed and sat down placing her in my lap were she belonged. I never wanted to let her go ever.

"You can awake now my love." I meant it as a joke but it came out different. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she was looking in to my gold eyes. Her eyes were something I had never seen before. They were hazel but in a way they would be greener, then in a second they could be browner. She smiled up at me and I never wanted to let her go. I never wanted to be away from her. Leisurely she raised her hand and cupped my cheek the warmth of her hand spread throughout my body. A small moan slipped thru my lips at her touch. I closed my eyes relishing in the warmth that she was giving me. She was perfection how could I have lived for so long without experiencing this amount of happiness. We sat there for a minute looking in to each other's eyes. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking because it was the same thing I was. We were still trying to figure out how we could be so happy. I was glad that I cracked. I shuddered to think what I would be doing if I hadn't . most likely sitting under her window. She yawned and I knew she needed her sleep.

"Amelia I think you should get ready for bed. It's very late and we have school tomorrow." She nodded and got up from my lap and I instantly missed her. She left my body buzzing.. She walked out of her room and went down stairs. I looked around her room like I did earlier. And saw that she had a lot of books and most of them were on the civil war._ Explains why she knows so much. _

"_Amelia I know you are upset so I will call the school tomorrow and tell them you are not feeling well. I know that you are upset with me and that's why you are not answering but know that I love you and will miss you. By honey and try and get some sleep. Goodnight."_ It was a message from her mom. I was glad that she left one for her. I could feel her love for her mom and it hurt me to know that she needed her and she wasn't around. Amelia's footsteps were on the stairs. So I moved to her bed and lay down. It smelled like her and I took a deep breath, letting her sent feel my senses. I felt the venom build up in the back of my throat but I swallowed it down. I am strong enough to do this. Edward went through it with Bella and I could do it with Amelia. I sat up quickly I didn't hear her moving. But I heard her heart beat in the next room. I was trying to decide ether to go to her or wait. But she started walking towards her room. When she entered she was wearing a woman's shirt and mans boxers. Normally I would be a little pissy that she was where someone else's boxers, but the scents were strong and I knew they were her parents clothing. Maybe she missed them more than she lets on. She had her head down looking at her feet as she came closer and when her head lifted I smelled the salty tears that she had shed she came to the bed and laid down I pulled her to my chest and held her as tightly as I could without hurting her. She cried herself to sleep. It hurt me to know that she was hurting. I just laid there listening to her heart beat. It was lovely the sound of it. If I had a heart I bet it would be just like hers the same tune. I looked down at her and pushed some hair behind her ears, and kissed her cheek. My lips burned on contact but it was a pleasant feeling. I loved the way her body felt against mine. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my nights than with her. I just watch her throughout the night. I was shocked when I heard her mummer my name. I wasn't sure I heard her right then she said it again. But this time it came out breathy and more like a moan. She snuggled closer to me and hitched her leg higher up grazing my manhood. My breath caught in my throat. What is she doing?

"MMM….Jasper……ugghhh….." I was completely thrown, I didn't know what she was dreaming about. I had a feeling if I tested the emotions in the room I would find out. Sure enough her arousal was strong. She smelled so delicious. It was hard to keep to my self.

"G-god y-y-yes" her words were coming out in pants and I was having trouble hearing her.

"….ummm…Jas-Jasper." She started to grind in to my side and I could barley hold it together. The sounds that she was making were slowly killing me. Her hands started to move and I knew where they were going but could not force myself to stop her. I felt her tiny hand move down to my pants and I was already hard. Dam it all to hell. I could feel the heat radiating off of her hand. I want to touch her but I couldn't move. I just let her run her hand over me. I ground my dick into her hand. Shit I need to stop she is asleep what the fuck is wrong with me. Then she stopped my debating by grabbing me.

"Fuck!!!!!"

She was going to make me explode right here. Shit….. think think THINK!!!!

Alice left me... nope…I killed so many people… Nope….Maria….evil army……nope…. nothing was working….FUCK!!!! she started to moan louder and she pushed her head back exposing her neck. I couldn't help myself I needed to taste her. I brought my lips to her collarbone and traced my tongue around spelling my name, silently branding her as mine. Her hand was working me through my jeans. At it was driving me in to a frenzy I had to stop her. This is so wrong. When I started to move she jumped on top of me and I thought I was in heaven. The way she felt on top was one of the most best feelings. But I had no idea how she did it so fast. Her hands grabbed my hair and she pushed down on my dick. It throbbed. And it was so hard not to take her right then and there. I had to do something quick. Before I lost my mind and did something to her. Hell if I wasn't careful I could kill her.

"A-Amelia…..Amelia you have to wake up….. Amelia?" she wasn't waking and I had no idea what to do. I knew what I wanted to do._ Yea rip her boxers off and plunge deep within her and make her scream my name. and how about those noises yea I bet if I tried she will make even better noises._

_NO NONONO!!!!!. Fuck what the hell….._

I grabbed her wrist making sure I didn't grip them so tight and flipped her on her back and pinned her hands above her head. fewww I could do this…. Fuck! She started to grind up against me and I could feel her hot for me. FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!

"Amelia Baby you need to wake up."_ Yes please wake up before I take you._ Her eyes started to flutter and I was so happy at that moment. I could feel my panic subsiding

"Amelia Baby please open your eyes." _At least she isn't moaning any more._

Her eyes opened and I was shock they were completely green and sparkling. I couldn't open my mouth I was stuck. Her eyes captured me and I didn't want to look away. how could her eyes do that to me.

"J-Jasper what……OMG." Her eyes changed to honey brown and the look on her face made me fill like I had been dumped in to a pool of ice water. She had fear in her eyes and I was the cause. I let go of her hands and when I tried to move away from her I couldn't. I looked down at her confused. He face was blank. I tried again to move from the spot between her legs but it was like a force field had been put up. I looked down at her again and noticed her eyes went back to the green.

"Jasper what were you doing to me when I was asleep?" Yup lust….. I was fucked.

"You were having a…..Very vivid dream and I was trying to wake you up."_God I even sounded like a pussy._ She bucked her hips and couldn't stop the moan that left my lips.

"Really that's why you are so hard?" Fuck she was right I was stiff as a board.

"Amelia I would never take advantage of you." I was stunned she thought so little of me. Did she really think I would do that to her?

"Oh Jasper it's not that. I was playing with you." Was she serious….. I looked down at her and was speechless. Her eyes were hooded, and the lust was rolling off of her. I leaned down and kissed her softly, but her lips tasted so good I needed more. And when she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I was undone. I kissed her with everything that I had. My hands tangled in her hair as I pulled her closer. I couldn't handle much more, and was grateful my phone started to ring.

"UGHH WHAT!!!" I could not hold back how frustrated I was at the moment. I looked down and she was staring intently and me.

"Bro I am sorry to have bothered you but Esme said she needed to know what her favorite color was." I was instantly sorry I yelled like that.

"Emmett I am so sorry and let me check." I looked down at her and was happy Emmett had called what was I doing?

"Amelia what is your Favorite color?"

"Honey gold why?" that's odd. I would think it was pink. Looking around her room I was shocked that not a single thing was pink this was to odd. Alice and Rosalie have at least a hundred things that are pink.

"No reason Esme wanted to know." It was so cute the way her brow furrowed.

"Let me talk to her please." Just then I heard Esme get on the line. I handed her the phone and moved from my position and went to a chair that was on the other side of the room. I was vaguely aware of their conversation. But I wasn't really listening I had to think. Why couldn't I move when I wanted to? It was like she was holding me there. But how could that be possible. I am a vampire there is no way that she would be able to….. Unless she used her powers on me? Ughh I had been so close what the hell is wrong with me. I need to think straight. I felt a tugging sensation in my chest and it was getting stronger. I looked up to find that she was off the phone and was looking deeply at me. She was simply just watching me. But the pulling in my chest pulled me out of my seat and I went to her. As soon as she was in my arms it was gone. Was it wrong to be happy in this woman's arms? I held her close to me. When she yawned again we laid down and I hummed her to sleep. I would have to play my guitar for her… i think she would like that.

For once in a long while I was completely blissful. I hope that Esme is able to finish her project in time……

(A/N; so what do you think. Well the reason why he could move is a secret that you have to guess. Do you have an answer?.......lol well Esme has her work cut out for her. Does anyone want to try and guess what it is? Oh and poor Jasper it's going to be a long road for him. Let's see if he is as good as Edward in keeping himself in control Bella.)


	12. Chapter 12 Rosalie's Letter

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight

(A/N; this chapter is all over the place but if you can follow then cool for you and for those that I confused it will become clear in the next chapter.

Chapter 12

What is was that?

Waking up in the arms of my dream man is the best feeling I have ever had. I tried to close my eyes and pretend to be asleep, but he somehow knew I was awake. It's nice to wake up to a shower of kisses. I was trying to hold in my giggles but it was no use.

"God I love you" ………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ;

_~Rosalie_

_I love you so much and please don't be angry I am doing this for the family._

_You may not understand my reasons but trust me when in the end we will_

_All be happy, you will have another sister maybe even more awesome than me._

_In a few years a young girl is going to come in to your lives and when she does_

_Welcome her with open arms, be there for her. You will need to trust your instincts_

_Jasper is going to need you_

_You are going have to follow jasper when the girl comes in_

_To your lives, if you don't the girl will die and it_

_Wont be easy, Jasper will not be able to live with himself, push him to see_

_That she is what he needs, because in the end she will be._

_She is meant to be with him not me, but trust me sister when I tell you_

_We will be a family again I promise you that, and trust me she is not a threat_

_She is going to be powerful so the Volturi is going to want her more than me_

_We can let them have her, if they do_

_We will all die, and trust me I don't plan on letting that happen_

_If they get her our world that we know and love will be gone_

_You are going to love her Rosalie so please don't fight it_

_She will always make you smile and when you feel confused_

_She will be the one to clear it up_

_She is very important to you, to Jasper and to this family_

_Plus Esme needs her as well_

_I love you so much and I will miss you even more._

_Forever your sister_

_Alice_

I knew I should always trust Alice but it hurt that she was gone again. That she didn't trust me enough to let me know what was happening I would have helped. I would have done anything for her. But did she trust me…. Well at least she knew I would do this for her. When Emmett told me about the girl I knew she was the one that I was waiting for. So now here I am fixing this for her. I had gold pant in my hair because Emmett thought it would be funny to get in a paint fight with a mind reader idiot if I didn't love him so much them I would have killed him. Looking at my work I was happy how it was coming out. I put my paint brush down. I knew I could at least help with something if she was really going to be my sister. She already had good taste in makeup. It surprised me. She had her own style which was cute but I hoped it wouldn't clash with what we were doing. Looking around one last time I went back in to the main house. I needed a shower and no one and I mean no one was going to stop me.

When I was done with my shower I walked down hoping I would find my husband but came up empty. In fact the whole house was quit to quit for my taste. I spread out my sense searching for anything that may be a threat………

~*~

? POV

"What did you just say" oh no that wasn't suppose to come out yet.

I-i I….. I should go….i have to talk… to Esme…" crap this is so not good what was I thinking. I wasn't suppose to say it why did I say it. it wasn't time to say that yet what was wrong with me. Oh by the way did I mention the fact that with i am in love with you. And I hope you feel the same way. I know its so soon but I still care so much about you and it would bring my heart to life if you did. If you some how felt the same about me.

"You don't have to say anything. I am sorry it just slipped out. I was going to tell you when I thought…. What I mean is I didn't want to freak you out I didn't want you to think that I just go around saying things like that. which I don't. I would never take those words lightly and I hope you know that I mean them."

"Stop babbling it's ok" _Yea stop babbling._

What does that mean it's ok how could it be ok how could it be ok I just made a complete fool of myself…

~*~*~*~

Did I hear correctly did I hear those words come from those lips. Could this really be true? This has to be a joke. There is no way I heard correctly. That gorges head was down afraid to look in to my eyes. Maybe those eyes are afraid of what they might see. Maybe those eyes expect me to turn them away. Or could the be afraid I don't feel the same…….

(A/N; you know the deal please let me know what you think and if you are dying to know who said those three little words the send me a PM I will happily answer know I haven't slept in like two nights and I am dead on my feet I hope it wasn't to confusing.)


	13. Chapter 13 What did you just say?

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight.

Chapter 13

You said what!!

"Amelia if it bothers you please forgive me…. I will not say it again." He thinks I don't feel the same.

"Jasper do you actually think I don't love you too. You have saved my life and touched my heart in a way that no one could possibly. I love you I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Uh-hem….are you guys done yet." When the hell did he get here?

"Emmett its not nice to interrupt you are going to be lucky if I don't tell Esme." Jasper helped me up and I went to get my things for a shower.

"You wouldn't do that little sister cause then I will tell Esme….. You said she needs to redo the house." He nodded his head and I had to laugh he looked like he had a good plan but I know better.

"Esme would never believe that and if you said that to her then she will think that is how you feel." His face fell. He knew I had him there.

"Fine little lady what do you want?" That was a good question and I looked over at jasper where he was watching us from his seat at my desk.

"Oh I don't know yet but when I do I will let you know. Now if you don't mind I need a shower." Walking in my bathroom I couldn't help but be thrilled. Jasper said that he loves me. Could this be real. Could the man of my dreams feel the same way? Stripping my clothes and stepping in to the warm spray of the shower my mind wondered to what it would be like to be with him forever. How my life would be with him by my side. Washing my hair I thought of him and what it would feel like to have his hands in my hair. I wanted nothing more than to show him my love but I knew he would never let me. Finishing up i wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out. Of course me being me I slip and as can be expected Jasper catches me…

"I am starting to think you do this on propose." _Grr it figures he would think that._

"Sorry but I think I would be crazy if I did that you already think I have a death wish, 'so to speak' so why would I add to it." he just looked at me with a smirk on his perfect lips. He walked out and I finished getting ready. It didn't take me long I just tossed some jeans and a t-shirt. When I entered my bedroom jasper was laying on my bed. I could get use to this.

"Where's Emmett?" I thought he would be poking around my underwear drawer.

"He had something's to pick up in town you will see him later. Are you ready to go?" I nodded and he was at my side in a flash. I loved the run I was getting braver and rested me head on top of his shoulder. To say it was a rush would be an understatement.

When we got there no one was home which was odd. It was completely quit. I looked over at Jasper hoping he had an idea what was going on, but was instantly worried when there was a puzzled look on his face. He pulled out his phone and walked to the next room. I started to look around hoping I would find someone . I stepped on something and looked down. It was Rosalie's crest.

"JASPER!!!!" I screamed, he came running and I showed him her crest.

"I found it on the floor." He brought it to his nose and sniffed. His face was suddenly furious. He ran up the stairs leaving me there, I was scared and worried something had happened to Rosalie. But Carlisle said that nothing could hurt a vampire so what could have happened to her. I walked in to what looked like a music room. But once I walked in the doors slammed shut I spun around and came face to face with a woman with red hair and green eyes. She was about a foot shorter than me. With a look of wonder on her pretty little face.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" The next second I was being thrown in the air and I hit the opposite wall. I tried to get to my feet but couldn't move it was like I was paralyzed. My body started to buzz and I was shaking so badly the ground was shaking. I knew my powers were triggered by my anger. Red Sparks flew around me I was sending them out. The current in the air was pliable.

"Aww you're a special one aren't you. Well it won't matter much longer" there was a blast of light and jasper was throw down from the celling landing behind the woman. He wasn't moving. My blood instantly flamed, they have hurt him. I saw red and for that moment I thought I was going to explode. I closed my eyes I couldn't look at him like that. he look weak and broken he looked dead. No don't think that Carlisle said they can't die. Carlisle…What have they done to the Cullen's.

"Where are the Cullen's?" the bitch just laughed at me.

"I only found one the others should be here shortly." Rosalie!!!! I winced I if they hurt her I was going to kill them.

"What have you done to her?" think Amelia think what can you do. Think Jasper could be dying.

Another woman came in to the room dragging something behind her…… Rosalie. She was gagged and tied with some silver looking thing. Her eyes were closed and she looked even more pale. That was the last straw my body started to shake and I knew what I had to do. I didn't feel paralyzed anymore. They both charged at me and I point my energy at them and let it go they flew through the wall to the next room. I ran towards them and tried to focus my energy to my hands. If I could freeze them then at least I could find out what they want. Or why they are attacking us. I let it go at the first one that lunged at me. She exploded, whoops that wasn't supposed to happen. The other one with the red hair cried out like she was in pain. I knew that my powers were strong but I didn't think I could make somebody explode. It was just me and her she flew at me I didn't have a chance to gather my energy she smashed in to me and I went through the glass doors. I kicked her off of me and tried again and missed her by an inch Esme's nice picture exploded whoops. I was thrown again in to the fireplace the air was knocked out of my lungs. I felt a sear of pain run down my arm she hit me with a fire ball. I didn't know what happened I guess it was instinct but fire came from my hand and shot at her then when she dogged it my hands moved to the right and she was thrown to the wall. I flicked my rist and to the left and she flew to the music room. If I enter in there I knew she would be ready for me. I gathered my energy and focused it to my hands. Walking in I nearly died she was hovering over Jaspers body, with a blade.

"Uha uha uhaa… I don't think so. One move and I will kill him, and yes it does kill Vampires" it was like some part of me came to life. I charged at her and we both landed on a coffee table we fought for a while till I got the upper hand. I gathered my energy I blinked and she was held to the wall I think I can do this. I held her there with my mind and when she tried her fire ball again it just bounced off like some kind of force filed that formed around me. It bounced back and hit her in the chest. It killed her. I was instantly weak and collapsed everything went dark……

(A/N; ok the next chapter will explain everything if you have any questions please let me know. Now please review and let me know what you think.)


	14. Chapter 14 Amelia Awakes

Jaspers POV.

"Jasper I need to wake up!" Carlisle voice was close but I didn't want to open my eyes. I had such an awful feeling in my chest. I just didn't want to face it just yet.

"He is afraid to wake up." Edwards voice was sad and it just made me even more nervous.

"I know it's hard but you need to wake up I need to know what happened to you so I can help Amelia." Amelia…..OMG….. I left her down stairs alone defenseless. Images flashed in to my mind.

Flashback

I took two steps at a time I had to search the house there is no way Rosalie would have left her crest on the floor there is no way she would miss place it. It knew I smelled something off with it. I lifted it to my nose again but the sent was a new one to me it smelled like electricity and roses defiantly not Rosalie. It was odd though cause I didn't hear a heartbeat and it didn't smell like a vampire. I checked all the rooms except the guest bedroom. As soon as I walked in I was hit with something and then everything went black.

End flashback

I didn't even get a look at who hit me. Why? What was it that made me knock out. I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle. He brought his hand in front of my face. Talking my vitals I guess. But I didn't think that vampires could have vitals. Let alone get knocked out.

Well there you are son. How are you feeling…. Do you think you can tell me about what happened to you.?" He had his doctor look on and I knew I had to answer I turned my head to the left and saw Rosalie Laying there paler than usual. It looked like she was asleep. I looked to my right and I swear the world ended. There she was my angel the love of my life the one thing that makes me happy. She was laying there her skin was glowing and it looked like she was floating her hair was wirling around her. she was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. I wasn't sure what had happened but I needed to know. I looked back at Carlisle trying to understand what had happened. But I couldn't it happened to quickly. Edward was telling Carlisle what I was thinking which I was tremendously happy about I didn't want to speak I didn't want to do anything but look at my beautiful angle. Was she in pain? How long has she been like that?

"She has been dreaming of you. And she has been like that for week, all of you have been out for a while." Edward was looking from me to Rosalie and then to Amelia I knew what he was thinking but I just hope I was wrong. I didn't want my brother blaming himself for what happened. I have no Idea what they wanted, or why they were there. But I knew Amelia was hurt and I needed to know what had happened.

"Rose?" Edward rushed to her bed side he must have heard her thoughts. I watched my brother touch her face, his brows were pulled together like he was deep in thought.

"She is worried about the family she thinks we are dead. They told her that they killed us. Her mind is protecting itself."

"Is there anything that we can do to show her we are ok? Can you try and get through to her."

"I can try Carlisle but my powers don't work like that. you know this already she has to fight her way out….. the only thing that I am worried about is that she thinks Emmett is gone she really doesn't have a will to live. She thinks she has lost everything. But I think that once Emmett comes back from his hunt that we can try something." I was shocked that Rosalie was like this, she has always been the strong one. I shuddered to think what they did to her. I was torn, what could have been the reason for the attack. And why did Alice not warn us. She has bee calling lately about Amelia but she could call us to let us know were would be attacked. What if Rosalie doesn't snap out of it? What if Amelia is really hurt? It is completely on her for not telling us.

"You can't be that way there is a reason that she hasn't called. Maybe she didn't see it." I knew Edward was right but I hated to admit it……..

~*~*~ Amelia's POV

"How much longer is she going to be out Carlisle it's been a week. And nothing when is she going to wake up? You said she was going to be ok." I could hear jasper but it was muffled. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy, my arms and legs felt like pieces of lead. I tried to open my mouth but couldn't I didn't know why my body felt like I was under quick sand. I could feel something cold holding on to my hand rubbing circles around my knuckles. I know its jasper please god let it be Jasper. The pull in my chest wasn't as strong so it most likely is him.

_See he is alive…._

I tried to move just a little bit at least to show them I was in here…. my fingers…nope….my toes…..nope… my eyes….nope. I took in a deep breath and let it go. This was getting so frustrating.

"Did you just….. Carlisle she just took a deep breath."_ Oh thank god it was Jasper!!!!_ There was a bunch of noise. I could hear sobbing and pleas to Carlisle. He opened my eyes and flashed a light at them I looked in to his beautiful eyes and smiled. I tried my voice again but it came out as a gargle.

"_OH!!_ Thank the heaves our daughter is ok Carlisle." It was Esme she was close to me by my lefts ear I couldn't move my head. She seemed so relived. It saddened me that she was so worried.

"Rosalie and you were both knocked unconscious."Carlisle was talking to me he must of sensed my fear for her.

"Carlisle why can't she move or speak I could feel how frustrated she is."

"To tell you the truth I have no idea, Rosalie and you were both knocked unconscious we have no idea what happened. Before we got there; but you said that you didn't kill them so I am thinking that Amelia did. But if I knew what happened then I could tell you what is going on."

"I don't think she took them on by herself. Do you? I mean me and Rosalie were nearly killed. How did she do it?"

"I have no idea son but all we can do is wait and see." Someone bent over me and I started to think of my favorite fairy tales were Snow White got kissed awake from her prince charming, or how Sleeping Beauty was awoken from her trueloves kiss.

"She wants you to kiss her Jasper. She is going through the old Fairy tales in her head…. Carlisle the teachers would like for you to call them about her to let them know when she will get better." It sounded like Edward just entered the room. I was sure I was blusing. I didn't want him to tell everyone. Dang. ' thank you so much Edward.' I heard him chuckle.

"You want me to kiss you in front of my family you silly girl." His cool breath tickled my senses and I was sure it was going to work. He woke up my body when he was just near me but if he were to kiss me.

"Alright everyone let give them some privacy." Carlisle spoke with such authority.

"That means you to Esme." I heard her huff.

"Carlisle surly I don't have to leave I just want to stay with her. Please don't make me leave my new daughter." New daughter did she think of me as her daughter?

"I knew Esme it is hard for you but they need this time alone and I know as soon as she wakes up she will want to see you, but for now let's give them some space." She heaved a huge sigh she really didn't want to leave me. She walked up and kissed me my on the cheek.

"I will see you soon sugar." When she first called me sugar I thought it was weird but I liked it, but know I loved when she call's me that. I knew she would do anything to keep me and her family safe. I am just glad I protected them. I heard the door close. And the bed shift Jasper laid down next to me.

"Amelia you have no idea what I have been through. I woke up that's the only way to put it I guess. We didn't know we could get knocked unconscious. They proved us wrong. Anyway when I 'woke up' and saw you laying there my world nearly fell. I could only just hear your heart and that scared me so much. I never want to lose you. Ever." He started to play with my hair brushing it away from my face. He kissed my chin and kissed his way up to my lips. When his cool lips touched mine it was like a spark of lightning shot straight thru my body. I know he felt it to. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He licked my bottom lip begging me to open up to him. I think I shocked him when I did, he gasped and pulled away. When I looked up my hazel eyes met he ocher ones. There was relief was clear on face. Happiness were sparkling through his eyes.

"Amelia thank god I thought I would never get to see your beautiful eyes again." he was still wearing the same clothes as he was that day and his hair was a mess most likely from him running his hand through it. His eyes had deep dark circles under them. I touched them with my finger tips. He looked exhausted. But I knew they don't sleep.

"I love you so much never never scare me like that again." He peppered my face with feather light kisses. There was a knock on the door before it smashed open and when I mean smashed open I mean smashed open Emmett's huge form was in the doorway.

"Little sister your awake." Even in his booming voice you could hear his relief.

"Emmett Cullen so help me god that door better not be in pieces because if it is I am going to skin you!" I had never heard Esme speak so sternly it made me laugh.

"UhUohhh…. Sorry Esme I was just so happy that she was finally awake." He looked at me with a sad smile. A second later Rosalie jumped me. I had everyone in the house practically on top of me. I wasn't worried about getting crushed I was just worried that I wouldn't get enough air.

"It was all my fault I knew something wasn't right then I was on the ground I was paralyzed I could even move then they said something and it was like I was knocked out." I could hear how frantic she was but it was muffled from everyone.

"Ok I think she may need so air." Bella's voice was happy and I was glad that they weren't around for the crazy people. Everyone let go and sat around me and Jasper helped me sit up my body was still really weak but I wanted to see for myself that everyone was safe. Thankfully they looked just as they had. Jasper was the only one that looked like hell.

"Amelia can you tell us what happened. We very much would love to know what happened." Carlisle was sitting in a chair off to my left with Esme in his lap. They both had curious looks on their faces. Looking around at my new family they all did. Bella was on Edwards back. And Rosalie was standing at the foot of the bed with Emmett. I knew they all wanted to know what happened and I needed to know what happened to jasper and Rosalie.

"Well you see Jasper and I went inside but none of you were there. Jasper walked off to call someone". Carlisle nodded his head to let me know it was him that way on the phone. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

" I was looking around then I stepped on Rosalie's crest. I called for Jasper and he rushed to me I handed it to him and he sniffed it. I am guessing he didn't like what he smelled he rushed up stairs. I didn't know what to do…

"Amelia I am so sorry that I left you down there. I didn't hear there heart beats I didn't know anyone was even in the house please forgive me," I knew he needed to say it so I let him. I could tell it was eating at him to think that if he stayed with me then everything would have been fine.

"It's ok you had no way of knowing. Anyway I walked in to the music room and as soon as I go there the doors slammed shut and a woman with long red hair and green eyes was standing there, then I was on the ground on the other side of the room she had sent me to the wall. I was paralyzed and let me tell you it sucked.

"Skip the boring part what happens next," Figures Emmett would want to get to the good stuff. I laughed when Rosalie smacked him.

From there I told them about what happened when Jasper was thrown down and how I fought them off. It was so hard for me. I had taken somebody's life and it didn't feel real. At the moment I was so angry that they tried to hurt my family but that didn't change the fact that I killed. I was a murderer. I tried to hid my feeling from Jasper but I knew he felt them I just think that he wanted to give me space. Everyone left and it was just me and Jasper. But I really just wanted to be alone to think. It hurt me to ask him to leave but I needed to go threw everything that had happened. When I heard the door click close I got up and walked to the window. It was dark out and it was a crescent moon. I always loved the night. It was always my time to think. To figure stuff out. I stood there for a really long time. I went through every detail. It I would have just controlled my powers maybe they would be alive and then we could have figured out what they wanted or for the matter of who they were. I hated the fact that there were no body's to bury. There were no remains. I felt something land on my crossed arm and noticed that I was crying. I didn't even remember when I started to cry. But once that tiny drop of tears landed on my arm the flood gates opened and I could stop. I was devastated how could I have done this. Will god forgive me? How could he I was a monster. I killed a person a human being it didn't matter if they had powers because I had them to and I was still a human being I had feelings….i stopped myself I thought about the red head and how she screamed when I killed her friend I didn't mean to it just happened then I said whoops who does that. how could I have been so cold hearted. I just kept thinking about her face the way it distorted in pain at the lose. Was it her sister? Was it a friend?.....

(A/N; just so you are wondering Rosalie's flashback is going to be in the next chapter along with how they got her to snap out of it. please review.)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight.

(A/N; ok I am a little ticked cause my computer hates me and I mean hates me so it deleted a few chapters I was working on I will do my best to give you what you want I just hope my sour mood doesn't kill the story but I want to post this chapter today.)

_Finally i had all the paint out of my hair. I knew she would love what we have been working on. I just hoped Emmett was done trying to play. I have other plans for today… I dressed quickly and headed down stairs I can't wait to see Emmett. I stopped in my tracks something was not right. Something was way off. The house was to quite, and the hairs at the back of my neck stood on end. I felt someone behind me. For some reason I was afraid to turn around. How silly that a vampire could be afraid. I turned around and was hit by a flash of light. I was thrown across the room and hit the glass wall. I was shocked it didn't shatter. I landed on the ground gasping for air. My whole body was shaking. I didn't even know what hit me I was thrown again and I hit the coffee table. I could feel the venom leaking from my head I had no idea I could get cut. I tried to sit up to get away but I felt a strong hand grab me like I was a rag doll I looked down and was shocked. A woman with dark blond hair and angry blue eyes was staring at me I was terrified, if I had a heart I was sure it would be pounding in my chest. She is so strong, stronger than me._

"_Why do you look so scared?" was she serious it was like I wasn't a vampire anymore. Like I had nothing._

"_Please what do you want?" she laughed at me and tossed me away like I was a piece of trash. I didn't know how much more I could take my whole body hurt so bad. _

"_I don't want anything but to see you suffer." I didn't understand why. I tried to see if she looked familiar, but I was to freaked out to think._

"_Why? I have never done anything to you." My voice was shaky and I knew if I noticed it then she did to. I tried to calm myself down but I knew it was pointless. She just laughed at me. _

"_Stand up!" shakily I stood up. I didn't know what else to do but stand there. She walked quickly towards me, with an evil smile plastered on her angry face. She slapped me again and it sent me flying. When I hit the ground I heard something snap. It felt like liquid fire shot through my side. How much more was she going to hurt me? It felt like I couldn't breathe._

"_Your kind is pure evil; it is my job to protect the world from you." What does she mean by that"_

"_I am not evil please…"_

"_Shut up!!!" she screamed at me. I closed my mouth worried she was going to hit me again. I started to shake. I tried to push down the memories of my past, but it was no use, my mind was back to when I was brutally violated. 'god please take this pain away, I don't have anyone to help me get through this.' I started to dry sob. As my body shook with tremors the pain doubled. _

"_Awww a vampire that cries I have never seen such a thing." Her voice was thick with fake sarcasm. I stood quit I didn't know what she wanted._

"_Why are your eyes different?" _

"_I feed from animals not from humans."_

"_You don't feed from humans" it must have not the thing she wanted to hear. She rushed me and grabbed me by the hair._

"_You are all the same!" I didn't even know what I hit I just stood down._

"_He pretended to be lost and I brought him in to my house, when my daughter came down stairs he just stared at her. She walked right into his arms. I didn't even see him coming. He tied me up. Forcing me to watch as he raped her in front of me. He took her like she was a piece of meat. He was gentle at first telling her that he loved her. Then he tore her apart from the inside. Do you have any idea what it was like to watch my 17 year old daughter get raped and mutilated in front of me? When he was done he drained her. He talked to me about his life and the crimes he had committed. He talked for seven hours until my husband came home from work. He tortured him in front of me and when I couldn't take it anymore he killed him, and left me there to stare at my husband's dead body. The cops didn't show up for four days…. Four day I had to sit and stare at their bodies." I couldn't believe what she had been through and it hurt me that she had to watch her daughter getting raped. I knew what it felt like I had been there myself. I sat there listening to her story I knew she wasn't done yet. She looked at me from where she was sitting._

"_After their deaths I had no reason to live. I had no reason to be here…..So I trained myself to fight. And I found others out there that help me learn how kill a vampire. It wasn't easy, it took its toll on my body and my mind but I didn't care. It just made me train harder, push myself to the point where I didn't think I could heal." I just stared at her not knowing what to say or even what to think. _

"_You think that after ten years of training, I was ready but I wasn't. I was almost killed until Kara found me. Soon after that I found a stone it was different than anything I have ever seen. I put it in my pocket I had no idea what it was until we were attacked. It was like they didn't have any powers we killed them easy so then on I broke the stone down and made pendants for my friends to protect them selves….." _

_Emmett's POV_

"Emmett do you understand what I said," I did but I didn't think Edwards powers could do that. it didn't make sense.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" I would do anything if it meant saving Rosie. I looked down at her trying to hold back the sob's that were close to consume me. How could she be so still. My angle looked like she was asleep. She was so pale and that is saying something.

"Emmett I need you to try and call to her with your mind like you do with me," he walk closer to me and placed his hands at Rosalie's ears he was looking at her with deep intensity.

"Take her hands Emmett." I listened I would do anything if it meant I could have her back.

"Close your eyes and call to her with you mind," I closed my eyes and focused on an image of her. 'Rosalie baby please can you hear me.'

"Keep trying she in there she just needs to find her way out." I called out for her again, when I opened my eyes I was standing in a dark room with no light. 'Rosalie!! Baby are you there.' Walking forward a few steps I could her someone crying. 'Rosalie please' I tried to look around to see my surrounding but all I saw was pure darkness. I called to her over and over again. Time seemed to go on forever. I don't know what to do.

You are my light at the end or the tunnel

You are the reason for my very being

Nothing can ever keep me from loving you

When I look in to your eyes I can see that there is a reason for being

A reason to Love, to Live, and most of all be Happy

The moment you saved me I knew I was in love

I knew I would be by your side

You have saved me from not only a terrible death but a life without you

But I promise to love you

To cherish you

But above all to be there for you when you need me

I will hold you up

I will wipe all of your fears away

For eternity and till the end of time I will love you.

I kept repeating my wedding vows hoping she would come to me. I closed my eyes and took an unneeded breath. Opening my eyes I saw a light, but it was to far away. 'Rosalie baby please come to me, come to me my love I miss you.' The light was getting brighter and I could see the shape of a little girl. She was walking closer to me. I wasn't sure what to do. The closer she came I could hear her humming. She was beautiful with long curly hair and violet eyes with hues of blue she was wearing an beautiful white dress with ruffles. I took a step toward her but she stopped.

'what are you doing here, you are not suppose to be here Emmy bear.' The little girl called me Emmy bear?

'I am looking for someone do you think you think you can help me.' She shook her head no. she turned around and started to run the other way. I tried to keep up but couldn't she was way to fast. When I stopped I noticed a door that had flowers growing around it….

(A/N; ok just to let you know I have been working on this chapter for a long time. I wrote it and it was perfect then my computer ate it and wouldn't give it back, so when I tried to rewrite it it was all wrong. I promise the next chapter will be much better. Esme is going to give Amelia her gift.)


	16. Chapter 16 Surprise

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight

A/N; sorry about that I was having a really hard time on the last chapter but I promise this will help make some senses.)

Chapter 16 WOW!

Edward's POV

Looking down at Rosalie I knew it was the only way to save my sister, I just hoped that Emmett was strong enough to get her out. There love for each other is just as strong as me and Bella. I noticed that Emmett was smiling and I knew that was better than him grimacing or shrieking in pain.

"Yes Rosalie come to me," finally.

I watched as Emmett's facial features kept changing. I couldn't read their minds at the moment and that was really getting on my nerves. I looked at my watch and was shocked that four hours had passed. I wasn't sure how much longer I could put him in her head. I blinked that was all it took for me to lose my focus.

"Shit!"

"mmmmm….." I looked down to see her stirring. Thank god.

"My head hurts." Emmett had his palms rubbed against his eyes.

"Dude how did you know I had her? were you in her head to cause I didn't see you." Uh oh…..

"Umm actually I blinked and lost my focus," laughter was all around and I knew I was forgiving . Two down one to go. Looking at Amelia I couldn't help but be reminded of Bella. I know what Jasper is going through I just want him to finally be happy again. It hurt to see my sister go, but I understood her reasons. One more day passed and I was sure we all were going to lose our minds.

The only thing we could think of was that she fought them. Rosalie told us about them why they had targeted us. She told us of what had happened with one of the woman's daughters and for sure she will grieve for her. Rosalie had a way to always relate to those kinds of things.

"Can't we do the same thing that we did with Rosalie?" Jaspers voice was worn and thick with worry.

"No brother she is different we could hurt her more."

~~~XxX~~~

Amelia's POV

"Keep your eyes closed…..no peaking." Esme's was pushing me along I had Jasper on my right side holding my hand. Two days had passed and finally as they put it, IT was ready. I was so excited the hole family had been working on it and IT was what kept them out of the house. I was so thankful that they were busy with IT cause if they weren't I don't even want to think what would have happened.

"I promise I will keep my eyes close but are we almost there?" everyone laughed at me and I wasn't sure if I was hurt or happy. Jasper hasn't let me out of his site afraid I would disappear. Everyone had been in and out of the house the last two days. Which had me suspicious. But I knew they had worked really hard on whatever IT is.

"You need to be patient my darlin'" we have been walking for about ten minutes before I tripped I almost sprang my ankle. Jasper didn't like that too much and we ran the rest of the way.

"Are you ready Amelia." I could hear the excitement in Esme's voice. And I was really nervous, normally I hated when people fussed over me but I was truly grateful with this gift. It had saved the family from more pain than it was already put through.

"Yes" she came up behind me. And placed her icy cold hands on my shoulder.

"Close your eyes." I felt the blind fold slip from my face and was about to freak. I wanted to open them already.

"Alright open." Finally.

I opened my eyes and was breathless I couldn't speak let alone nod I just stood there freaking out.

"Do she not like it." the hurt in Esme's voice was apparent but I couldn't say a word to tell her I loved it.

"NO she loves it she is just trying understand and process everything.

"WOW!!! WOW WOW WOW WOW!!!!! OMG!!!!" Everyone jumped. But I didn't care I was jumping up and down screaming at the top of my lungs.

Before my eyes was the clearing that I had come across when I needed to clear my head. Only now instead or over grown with grass. There were flowers by the thousands and the house was repainted a honey gold with white trim. Instead of the red door that I loved, it was now blue but I loved it even more now. Everything was in tip top shape. I was in aww it must have taken them so much work to get it to what it is now.

I turned to Esme, with tears of joy burning in my eyes.

"I-I…th-thank you so much ." I hugged her with all the love I had. I couldn't believe they did this. But why?

"You are so welcome my dear. You see now that you want to stay with Jasper and we know that your Family is never home, instead of living alone you could stay here close to us. You see that path right here it leads to the house. It's a nice walk but that way if you ever need anything, anything at all you have to do is call out to us and we will come to you in a hurry." To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

How could a family that barely knows me care so much for me. It didn't make sense. I looked over at Jasper, he was still holding my right hand but he was just staring at me. I wasn't sure why he wasn't speaking.

"I am just so happy that you like your gift." I nodded my head, I wanted so badly to kiss him but I was worried I would get carried away. I was surprised that everyone was so quite I expected them to be much louder but then again they were the Cullen's they never did what I expect. The girls were holding onto there sides and Emmett looked ready to kill Edward.

Amelia we would really love you to stay close to us. So we can protect you and also train you. If you don't want to stay here than that is fine but I just hope-"

"Carlisle I would be crazy if I didn't want to be close to you and your family."

"We are your family to please remember that sugar" Esme has a way of making me feel so loved. I couldn't believe this was mine. She handed me the keys and walked off.

When I started to follow Jasper spun me around in to his arms.

"Where do you think you are going?" my breath caught in my throat the look in his eyes set my body on fire. His sent washed over me and I couldn't help but get dizzy.

"Your… family… home… gone." My word made no sense but at that moment I didn't care I have been wanting to kiss him for so long and I just hope he doesn't keep me waiting…..

(A/N; so there you have it, her surprise. I wonder if you guys guess what it was. I hope you like. The next chapter is going to be her training.)


	17. Sorry :

Sorry everyone but I don't not have a computer at the moment my laptop is so not fixable since my cuz dropped a her cup of juice on it just give me some time and I will have something for you as soon as I can sorry you guys but I am a poor one so its going to take a minuet

Love you guys sorry that I don't have anything for you


End file.
